Les aventures du double A!
by Ama3lle
Summary: Alnia, petite amie de Mathieu Sommet et Ama3lle, inconnue du jeune couple, sont deux jeunes filles que rien ne semble rapprocher. Et pourtant, elles découvriront vite qu'elle auront à se faire confiance pour pouvoir s'en sortir. [Collab'fic avec Alnia] FICTION DEFINITIVEMENT SUSPENDUE
1. Chapter 1

Couchée dans son lit en compagnie de son petit ami, un certain vidéaste de petite taille aux yeux bleus (comment ça, vous savez pas de qui je parle ?), Alnia repensait à sa journée en attendant que Morphée daigne lui rendre visite. Elle enviait Mathieu qui s'endormait paisiblement dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller, autrement appelé sa poitrine, alors qu'elle devait patienter des heures durant pour un tout petit peu de sommeil agité voire pas de sommeil du tout. Elle s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couette, cherchant une position plus confortable et, calant sa respiration sur celle du jeune homme allongé à côté d'elle, ferma les yeux. Une heure plus tard, alors que le sommeil ne voulait toujours pas la gagner, elle décida de se livrer à une activité qu'elle effectuait souvent durant ses nuits d'insomnie : se remémorer sa journée.

Ce matin là, elle était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de toute la famille Sommet, à savoir Mathieu et ses nombreuses personnalités. Le couple se chamaillait encore une fois sur les mérites comparés du thé et du café, défendant chacun bec et ongle les vertus de sa boisson favorite, le hippie avait entamé son trip, le panda faisait des vocalises en mangeant du bambou (oui oui il PEUT faire les deux en même temps), le geek buvait son lait au chocolat avec sa peluche pikachu sur les genoux et le Patron… ah non il n'était pas là et personne ne cherchait à savoir ce qu'il faisait de peur de se voir couper l'appétit.

Alors que le premier (et plus important !) repas de la journée était quasi terminé, quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte. A ce moment précis, le présentateur de SLG avait juré assez grossièrement puisqu'il avait totalement oublié que son collègue de WTC devait passer la journée en sa compagnie. Donc il avait filé se préparer alors qu'Alnia allait accueillir le pauvre Antoine oublié. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, le chevelu qui portait dans ses bras une fille visiblement dans les pommes. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'étonnement.

-Antoine ?! mais qu'est-ce que t'as ENCORE fait ?!

-Mais rien ! S'était défendu l'accusé. Je l'ai trouvée par terre en venant, j'allais pas la laisser ! (notre rp est une source d'inspiration éternelle…)

Aru avait soupiré puis s'était écartée pour laisser entrer le chevelu.

-Met-la sur le canapé… et Math arrive, il se prépare… il avait oublié que tu venais en fait…

Elle avait ri en voyant Antoine lever les yeux au ciel et avait refermé la porte derrière eux. Le présentateur de WTC était entré dans le salon suivi par la plus petite, avait salué les personnalités de son meilleur ami qui étaient encore présentes dans la pièce et avait déposé délicatement son fardeau sur le canapé gris. La brune à la mèche rouge s'était penchée au dessus de la jeune fille d'approximativement son âge mais d'au moins 10 cm de plus qui ne bougeait toujours pas et qui était tellement pâle qu'on aurait dit un spectre, la blancheur de sa peau étant accentuée par le noir corbeau de ses cheveux mi-longs. Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, Aru lui avait mis sa main dans la gueule pour la réveiller. Ce qui avait plutôt bien réussi, malgré les protestations d'Antoine qui l'avait traitée de « grosse brute ». La fille aux cheveux noirs avait entrouvert deux yeux verts émeraude dans un gémissement plaintif qui disait sa peine à se réveiller puis, en voyant deux têtes inconnues penchées au dessus d'elle, avait commencé à paniquer. Le brun aux cheveux en balai à chiotte lui avait souri pour la rassurer en lui lançant un « bonjour » amical qui avait fait écho au « salut ! » d'Aru. A ce moment là avait débarqué Mathieu qui avait buggé en voyant une inconnue couchée dans son canapé.

Bref après un peu de confusion, quelques explications et moultes présentations, Ama3lle, puisque tel était son nom, avait été invitée à rester et avait accepté avec plaisir. La matinée puis l'après-midi et enfin le soir s'étaient déroulés à merveille et, pour une fois, aucune des personnalités de Mathieu, pas même le Patron, n'était venue mettre le bordel (ce qui était assez rare pour le signaler). Pas de Geek pleurnichant, de Hippie criant à travers l'appartement des phrases sans queue ni tête, pas de Panda pour mettre la musique tellement à fond qu'on ne s'entendait même plus penser, et pas de Patron pour persécuter la nouvelle invitée à l'aide de phrases plus ou moins suggestives. Ils s'étaient montrés très sociables et agréables. Après une journée quasi idyllique, le couple avait proposé à Antoine et à Ama3lle de rester dormir pour pouvoir poursuivre jusqu'à tard la soirée.

Aru revint au présent. Son réveil indiquait 4h52. Encore une quasi nuit blanche. Elle sourit en sentant que Mathieu avait, dans son sommeil, choisi son bras droit comme doudou. La journée avait été meilleure que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, c'était certain. Elle trouvait Ama3lle très gentille quoiqu'un peu (beaucoup) timide et s'amusait beaucoup à les regarder, elle et Antoine, échanger des regards qu'ils croyaient discrets. Ils se plaisaient, c'était certain. Mais les connaissant, il y en aurait pour un sacré bout de temps ! Elle se promit mentalement de faire légèrement accélérer le cours des choses. Mais la question qu'elle se posait à propos de la fille aux cheveux corbeau c'était la raison de son évanouissement ce matin. Cela pouvait sembler un détail sans importance mais Aru sentait bien qu'Ama3lle leur cachait quelque chose… et quelque chose émanait de la nouvelle venue, sans que la brune arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, décidée à s'endormir pour de bon, un hurlement déchirant faillit lui causer un arrêt cardiaque. Elle se redressa d'un bond sur le matelas alors que Mathieu faisait de même.

-Q… qu'est-ce que c'était… ? articula-t-il difficilement, encore à moitié endormi.

-J'en ai aucune idée…

Elle repoussa les draps à la hâte et se leva puis se dirigea vers ce qu'elle pensait être la source du cri, à savoir la chambre d'amis. Le silence soudain la poussa à accélérer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle avait quand même un fort pressentiment quand à la cause des cris. Et il n'était pas des plus rassurants. Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle poussa la porte de la chambre inoccupée qui servait de chambre d'amis et où Ama3lle avait été installée pour dormir tandis qu'Antoine prenait le canapé. Le scénario était désormais beaucoup plus clair dans la tête d'Aru et, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la pièce, ce qu'elle aperçut à la lueur des lampadaires qui filtrait par les rideaux ne la surprit pas outre mesure. Pourtant, après son comportement dans la journée, elle avait pensé que le Patron se tiendrait tranquille… c'était de sa faute, elle aurait dû le prévoir ! En tout cas, pour le moment, il fallait commencer par éloigner le criminel de la jeune fille aux yeux verts. Seulement, Aru ne voyait pas trop comment faire… et elle n'avait pas le temps de retourner chercher quelqu'un pour l'aider… en espérant que Math allait bouger son cul… la brune sortit de ses pensées en entendant s'élever un chuchotement difficilement audible, étouffé par les sanglots et visiblement par un bâillon.

-N… non…

Un ricanement de la part de l'homme en costard noir y répondit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamine, t'as pas envie de jouer un peu… ?

Le pervers l'avait plaquée de tout son poids sur le matelas, l'avait menottée, bâillonnée et, à cheval au dessus d'elle, s'amusait à lui mordiller lentement la peau du cou en passant les mains sous son tee-shirt. Aru sauta sur le dos du Patron et le tira violemment en arrière pour lui faire lâcher prise. Celui-ci se dégagea d'un coup sec en grognant de mécontentement.

-Putain dégage gamine ! Si t'es jalouse, t'attend ton tour !

Elle allait répliquer lorsque la voix de son créateur se fit entendre derrière eux.

-Patron, tu me passe la clé des menottes et tu te tires. Tout de suite.

-Et pourquoi je t'obéirai gamin ?

-Si dans 5 secondes t'es pas parti, je te jure que je te fais rentrer dans ma tête. J'en ai marre de tes putain de conneries.

Le criminel, sachant que le présentateur était sérieux puisqu'il lui avait déjà fait subir cette sanction peu agréable, préféra obtempérer et lança à Mathieu la clé des menottes avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui et en proférant une énième menace. Le châtain s'approcha d'Ama3lle et la détacha avant de lui retirer doucement son bâillon.

-Ça va ?

L'interpelée, toujours en larmes, recula vivement et se recroquevilla en position fœtale sur le bord le plus éloigné du lit, tout contre le mur.

C'est le moment que choisit Antoine pour débarquer, dormant complètement debout, ses cheveux ayant visiblement repris leur autonomie totale (NDA (note d'Alnia) : Ben oui... Ses cheveux c'est moi après tout… Faut pas abuser).

-Il se passe quoi là en fait ? bailla-t-il.

-Le Patron, répondit laconiquement la brune.

Ces deux mots parurent avoir l'effet d'une douche glacée sur le présentateur de WTC.

-Il… il lui a fait quoi… ?

-Rien. Ou presque. J'suis arrivée avant. Heureusement qu'on devait pas compter sur toi.

-… Presque… ?

Il tourna son regard vers la forme animée de tremblements allongée sur le lit. Mathieu, incapable de calmer Ama3lle, leva des yeux suppliants et remplis d'incompréhension quand à l'état de celle-ci vers le chevelu. Celui-ci s'assit sur le lit puis se tourna vers ses deux amis.

-Vous pouvez aller vous recoucher… je m'en occupe…

Le couple Sommet, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre de toute façon, obtempéra. Antoine s'approcha tout doucement de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en essayant de ne pas l'effrayer.

-Hey ?

Il posa une main sur son épaule et la sentit tressaillir à son contact.

-C'est moi… faut pas avoir peur…

-Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua.

-Tu risques plus rien… ok ? Il est parti…

Après une hésitation, il l'attira contre lui et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle se raidit de peur mais finit par se détendre un peu et un sanglot plus violent que les autres lui échappa. Elle se retourna pour être face à lui et enfouit son visage dans le pyjama de celui qui tentait de la consoler et qui s'était, entre temps, allongé à côté d'elle tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au tee-shirt du chevelu, comme à une bouée de sauvetage pendant qu'il lui chuchotait des paroles de réconfort en la berçant lentement. Après de longues minutes, elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, toujours accrochée au brun. Antoine se demandait quand à lui ce qui avait pu provoquer une réaction aussi forte chez la jeune fille alors que le Patron l'avait à peine touchée.

Dans leur chambre, Aru et Mathieu se posaient exactement la même question et discutaient à ce sujet. Le petit châtain ne décolérait pas, il en avait assez que sa personnalité la plus sombre s'en prenne à ses invités. La brune retournait inlassablement ses questions dans sa tête.

-D'après toi, pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça ? J'comprend qu'elle ait eu peur mais quand même…

-J'en sais rien Aru, soupira son petit ami. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec quelque chose qu'elle aurait vécu avant…

-Et pourquoi elle était évanouie dans la rue, hein ?

-Mais je sais pas ! Tu lui posera toutes tes questions demain, ok ? Parce que là, dodo.

Et il s'enfouit sous son oreiller pour se rendormir, coupant court à la conversation. Un peu vexée, Aru aurait voulu faire de même mais Morphée n'était toujours pas prêt à la visiter...

Ainsi, elle passa sa nuit à regarder son petit ami et à tourner ses questions dans tous les sens sans parvenir à trouver une seule réponse. La seule chose qu'elle savait, ou plutôt qu'elle ressentait, c'était que quelque chose allait indéniablement se produire.

Le lendemain matin, Ama3lle se réveilla dans les bras d'Antoine qui dormait, la tête posée contre la sienne. Elle passa immédiatement en mode tomate, gênée de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle essaya de s'écarter un peu sans le réveiller mais il ouvrit les yeux.

-Hmmm… salut…

Elle rougit encore plus et baissa les yeux.

-D… désolée pour cette nuit…

-C'est pas grave, sourit-il. C'était pas ta faute… tu vas mieux ?

-Oui… merci…

Il se leva après lui avoir passé la main dans les cheveux pour la décoiffer et donc la faire chier.

-Tu viens manger ?

-Oui !

La jeune fille se leva elle aussi et le rejoignit dans la cuisine après s'être habillée d'un tee-shirt orange et d'un jean noir. En arrivant, elle nota qu'il était 8h12 et que personne n'était donc levé. Le chevelu, debout devant le comptoir de la cuisine, se retourna vers elle pour lui demander si elle préférait du thé ou du café, ce à quoi elle répondit « Thé ! ». Il la servit et s'assit en face d'elle, une tasse thé noir à la main. Étant deux grands timides, ils passèrent plus d'un quart d'heure à se regarder sans oser parler. Un silence que le plus grand des deux rompit par une question qu'il brûlait de poser.

-Dis… je veux pas être indiscret mais…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que je te trouve couchée dans la rue hier ?

Elle se renferma brusquement et se mit à regarder fixement sa tasse de thé de ses yeux verts qui paraissaient tout à coup beaucoup plus sombres.

-Ama3lle ?

-Je… j'ai pas envie d'en parler…

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Non… je crois pas… c'est… compliqué…

-D'accord… mais quand tu voudras en parler, je serai là, ok ?

-Ok…

Elle releva la tête et se força à lui adresser un faible sourire, malgré la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses iris.

-Merci…

Elle se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. Celui-ci, un sourire malsain collé au visage, s'approcha de la table.

-Bien dormi gamine… ?

Elle s'éloigna instinctivement de lui et rentra la tête dans les épaules pendant que le criminel la contournait en la frôlant délibérément pour aller se servir du café.

Alors que l'ambiance de la cuisine était dangereusement tendue, Aru et Math arrivèrent, la première avec quelques cernes et le second encore tout endormi, ce qui le rendait diablement mignon d'après la plus petite.

Alnia était vêtue d'un simple haut rose tandis que Mathieu portait un magnifique pyjama digne d'un enfant de 3 ans. Pendant qu'Antoine se foutait magistralement de la gueule de son meilleur ami, Aru tira Ama3lle pour la forcer à la suivre dans sa chambre. Surprise, celle-ci se laissa faire. La plus petite referma la porte derrière elles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'interrogea la plus grande.

-Que tu me dises la vérité.

-La… vérité… ? Mais à propos de quoi ?

-De ce qui t'es arrivé avant qu'Antoine te trouve. Y a quelque chose qui va pas, j'le sens.

-Ça te regarde pas. Je veux pas en parler.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la chambre mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle sursauta. Math se tenait droit comme un piquet dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux dans le vague. Ses yeux qui étaient bizarrement d'un gris très froid, comme métallique. D'un geste saccadé mais néanmoins violent il repoussa la jeune fille dans la chambre et entra.

-Math ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna sa petite amie.

Il ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas.

-Math ?

D'un bond il se jeta sur Aru et l'entraîna au sol où il la maintint plaquée d'une main sur la gorge et de l'autre il brandit un long couteau de cuisine qu'aucune des deux filles n'avait remarqué jusque là. A moitié étouffée, la brune se débattit comme elle pouvait alors qu'Ama3lle était statufiée par la vue de l'arme dans le poing du vidéaste. Elle se ressaisit heureusement à temps et écrasa à toute volée une chaise sur le crâne de celui-ci, qui s'évanouit sous le coup. Elle récupéra le couteau et aida Aru à se relever. Celle-ci tremblait, les yeux fixés sur le corps inanimé de son petit ami.

-C… c'était quoi ça… ? articula-t-elle en se massant le cou.

-Je sais pas… il était comme… possédé… on ferait mieux de partir avant qu'il se réveille…

Elle força la plus petite à la suivre alors que celle-ci aurait voulu rester pour s'occuper de son petit ami et ferma la porte de la chambre à clé de l'extérieur.

-Antoine ? appela la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour demander au chevelu s'il savait ce qui s'était passé avec Math. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce, elles remarquèrent tout de suite l'immobilité inquiétante du brun. Et ensuite le pistolet qu'il tenait dans la main droite et qu'Aru reconnut comme étant celui du Patron. Patron qui avait disparu d'ailleurs. Ama3lle sentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir le dos.

-A… Antoine… ?

L'interpellé leva deux yeux vides dans sa direction et la jeune fille blêmit.

-Non… pas toi…

Il se leva lentement et s'approcha d'elles, la gueule noire de l'arme pointée dans leur direction.

-S'il te plaît Antoine… réveille-toi… le supplia la plus grande. Elle entraperçut un mouvement à sa gauche et Antoine s'effondra, assommé par une énorme casserole maniée avec dextérité par Aru.

La fille aux cheveux corbeau voulut se précipiter vers le chevelu mais la plus petite l'en empêcha.

-Vaut mieux pas.

Aru posa sa casserole et récupéra l'arme à feu tombée au sol puis se retourna vers Ama3lle.

-Je pense qu'on devrait partir.

-On… on peut pas les laisser !

-C'est dangereux pour nous Ama3lle. Et les personnalités de Mathieu sont plus là… c'est mauvais signe quand elles disparaissent… alors on part et on fera le point quand on sera ailleurs.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle saisit la plus grande par le bras et la tira hors de la cuisine. Comme elle ne pouvait pas aller récupérer un pantalon dans sa chambre, la brune enfila ses bottes qui étaient très montantes, avec son tee-shirt un peu long on ne remarquait presque rien. Puis elles sortirent de l'appartement et s'éloignèrent dans la rue, complètement effrayées par ce qui venait de se passer et qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

D'une main, Alnia regarda le nombre de balles qui lui restaient. De l'autre, elle tirait Ama3lle. Elle s'agrippait à sa main, plus grande que la sienne. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle faisait surtout ça pour se calmer elle même.

Ama3lle la suivait docilement, ne comprenant que trop bien que la vie de la plus petite n'avait pas été faite que de rêves et de nuages blancs. Comment aurait-elle su manier une arme autrement ? La sienne non plus d'ailleurs n'avait pas été paisible...  
Mais en cet instant, elle ne voulait qu'oublier ce qui lui était arrivée cette semaine. Elle ne le comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la petite. Comment faisait-elle pour avancer comme si de rien était ? Ama3lle ne parvenait pas à saisir son comportement. Son petit-ami allait la tuer et c'était elle qui avait prise la situation en mains. Ama3 se questionnait. Devait-elle faire confiance à cette fillette ? D'un côté, sa raison lui disait que non. Qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures. De l'autre côté, elle en avait envie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ressentait que cette petite était spéciale. Peut-être qu'elle était comme elle après tout ? Mais était-ce seulement possible...

Une voix s'éleva dans la rue :  
\- C'est combien la nuit Mlle ?  
Alnia ne répondit rien, avançant toujours tout droit. Plus loin, un autre homme lui reposa la même question. Elle se contenta de le regarder, de lui dire d'aller "Cordialement se faire enculer" et de lui faire un doigt avant de partir en courant, entraînant toujours son amie (?) avec elle.

Elles marchèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures lorsque soudain, Aru s'arrêta devant ce qu'Ama3lle identifia comme un hôtel miteux où personne ne voudrait mettre les pieds en temps normal. Elles entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers un vieux bureau de bois qui sentait l'humidité à plein nez et qui devait servir d'accueil pour les éventuels courageux qui voudraient dormir dans cet établissement pitoyable. Bientôt, un homme visiblement ivre arriva, aussitôt la brune commanda :  
\- Une chambre pour deux. La moins cher s'il vous plait.  
Ama3lle voulut protester mais le regard d'Aru la fit aussitôt renoncer à cette idée. L'homme, d'un mètre soixante dix environ, ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas lorgner ouvertement les deux splendides jeunes femmes.  
\- Un numéro particulier, Mlle au gros bonnet ?  
\- La cinq si vous avez.  
\- Elle est disponible, vous avez de la chance... Pour hic ! Combien de temps mes beautés ?  
\- Nous ne savons pas encore. Je vous paierais à notre départ si cela vous convient...  
\- J'préférerais un payement en nature si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...  
\- Non.

Alnia attrapa alors la clef et monta dans la chambre, grimpant par les escaliers principaux qui grinçaient et étaient dans le même état que le reste du bâtiment. Ama3lle la suivit, non sans crainte de voir l'escalier s'effondrer sous ses pas à chaque instant.

Devant la porte n°5, elles se regardèrent et d'un commun accord ouvrirent la porte.  
Alnia rentra en première, examinant la pièce en détail, suivie par Ama3lle qui constata avec horreur qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.  
Elles n'allaient quand même pas dormir à deux ! C'était impensable voyons !  
\- Tu prends ta douche maintenant ou après moi ? lui demanda la petite brune.  
\- Maintenant quant à faire...

Ainsi la plus grande des deux se rendit dans la salle de bain tandis que l'autre se posait tranquillement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Celle-ci se leva soudainement et courut dans la pièce où se trouvait l'autre, qui s'écria, à moitié nue.  
\- On t'a jamais appris à faire confiance à personne ?  
La jeune couleur cachet d'aspirine comprit tout à ce moment précis. Trop tard... Elle allait mourir. Aru était une meurtrière qui allait la tuer de sang froid pour seulement quelques billets. Elle s'était faite lamentablement avoir. Une fois de plus...  
Elle fut encore une fois coupée dans sa réflexion. En effet, la jeune au regard sanglant envoya son poing dans un mur et en sortit une espèce de mini Gopro à présent cassée. Ama3lle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'allait pas la tuer à l'instant ? Visiblement non.  
Aru sortit de la pièce et Ama3lle reprit quelques peu ses esprits puis commença à se faire couler un bain, tournant le dos à la baignoire pour finir de se déshabiller.

Ceci fait, elle jeta un regard à son reflet. Elle était plutôt pas mal... Il lui manquait juste un peu de poitrine. Son regard s'attarda sur son unique cicatrice. De petite taille, elle se situait sur le bas de son ventre. Elle sourit en repensant au jour où elle se l'était faite. C'était un jour totalement banal, elle jouait tranquillement avec Louisa, sa petite sœur chérie lorsque soudain elle avait pris le morceau d'un vase cassé qui dépassait d'une table basse dans le ventre. Sa sœur s'était aussitôt évanouie alors qu'elle appelait une ambulance pour elle.  
Dans son esprit, c'était un bon souvenir.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la baignoire et un long cri sortit de sa gorge sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.  
Aussitôt, Aru accourut dans la salle de bain, arme à la main et se facepalma en voyant la cause de la frayeur de sa compagne.

L'eau de la baignoire était teintée de rouge si bien que l'on pouvait facilement la confondre avec du sang.  
\- T'as jamais vu de la rouille ou quoi ?  
En prononçant ces mots, la brune vida la baignoire avant de la remplir à nouveau.  
Ama3lle tremblait. La totalité de ces derniers mois venait de se rappeler à elle. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

Quand Aru sortit, elle laissa ses larmes descendre en torrent sur son visage et s'assit dans la baignoire, tête entre les genoux laissant les deux mèches longues encadrant son visage tremper dans l'eau.  
Ses parents, sa sœur, son amour, sa dignité... On lui avait tout pris. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était un peu différente simplement...  
Quelques trous subsistaient néanmoins dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi avait-elle soudain perdu tout souvenir de son passé ? Pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie avant qu'Antoine la trouve?  
Laissant de côté ses interrogations, elle se rappela.

C'était encore une fois une journée semblable à tant d'autres... Comme chaque jour, elle était enfermée dans une chambre de couleur orange -sa préférée- dans sa maison... Le Maître... Elle serra les dents en repensant à lui. Il était la cause de tous ses malheurs.  
Un jour, il était venu chez elle et lui avait proposé un marché : le suivre docilement ou il tuerait sa famille.  
Croyant à une blague, elle avait naturellement refusé net mais... Un soir en rentrant, elle avait trouvé ses parents gisant sur le sol, une balle dans le crâne. Elle avait trouvé une lettre sur le corps sans vie de sa douce mère. Elle venait du Maître, lui disant de se rendre à dix heures au café Baudelaire, sinon elle devrait dire adieu à sa sœur.  
Elle s'y était bien sûr rendue et avait été capturée et enfermée dans cette chambre.  
Le Maître lui avait alors rendu visite, l'appelant "Chaton" et la violant une première fois.  
Souvent, il avait recommencé. A chaque fois, elle pleurait, mais elle tenait. Elle devait tenir, pas pour elle mais pour sa sœur qu'il tenait toujours prisonnière.

Et un jour, il y avait de cela quelques mois, il lui avait proposé un nouveau marché. Elle devait trouver le "bijou manquant" de sa collection, en échange de quoi sa sœur serait libérée... Elle l'avait bien sûr interrogé, ne comprenant pas vraiment tout...  
\- Quel bijou ?  
\- Un comme toi mais en plus... Hmmm... Miraculeux ?  
\- Comment ça ? Je... Je ne suis pas la seule ?  
\- Tu croyais quoi ? Toutes les chambres sont occupées par des _choses_ comme toi. Il y en a quelques unes qui sont mortes mais ce n'est pas bien grave... Vous êtes tous uniques et il ne me manque plus que celui là. Trouve-le-moi et ta sœur sera libre.  
\- C'est tout ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Oui. Et me le rapporter ici bien entendu.  
Et il était parti, la laissant là avec ses interrogations.

Depuis, elle avait fait de nombreuses recherches qui convergeaient toutes vers Paris, où elle s'était rendue et où elle avait continué ses recherches. Seulement, plusieurs personne depuis quelques années déjà tentaient de la tuer et elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Revenant au présent, elle se lava soigneusement et se rinça en vidant la baignoire. Une fois sortie, elle s'habilla et retourna dans la chambre où elle découvrit Alnia, contre la fenêtre, paisiblement endormie. Ama3lle la regarda. Quand elle dormait, la petite avait quelque chose de touchant. Une sorte d'innocence rendue visible grâce à un doux sourire illuminant ses joues aux rondeurs d'enfant. Quel âge avait-elle au fond ? Elle savait qu'elles avaient environ le même âge mais qui était la plus vieille ? Faisant taire ses questions, elle décida que faire une sieste pouvait être une bonne idée après avoir tant marché et elle se coucha dans le lit.

De son côté, Aru ne dormait pas. Elle se reposait juste, sentant le regard de la blanche sur elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter et avait fait mine de dormir, attendant qu'elle s'endorme pour enfin bouger.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde!

Je vous explique vite fait... pour des raison de manque de temps de la part de ma très chère collaboratrice, cette fic sera désormais publiée ici! Et pour un souci de facilité, j'ai re publié les deux premiers chapitres... Voilà voilà ^^

So, enjoy this 3rd chapter :)

* * *

Deux iris gris acier à quelques centimètres de son visage, qui reflétaient la cruauté, la perversité et la dangerosité de leur propriétaire. Ce genre de regards qui vous faisaient détourner le votre, qui propageait un frisson de peur le long de votre colonne vertébrale, celui qui vous hanterait toute votre vie si vous aviez le malheur de l'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.  
Un regard de psychopathe.  
Ces deux yeux étaient plantés dans les siens, brûlant sa rétine, pénétrant son âme. L'homme s'approcha encore un peu plus, lentement, comme un prédateur qui savait sa proie à sa merci, savourant la panique qui se répandait comme de la lave dans les veines de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Il murmura le mot qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, celui qui annonçait de longues heures de souffrance.  
« Chaton… » sourit-il. « Viens me voir… ».  
Il la plaqua contre le mur près duquel elle s'était réfugiée et l'embrassa brutalement puis la lança sur le matelas où elle atterrit dans un couinement de peur et de douleur. Il monta sur elle et commença à la déshabiller.  
Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes mais n'esquissait pas un geste de défense malgré son être entier qui lui hurlait de faire le contraire, se contentant d'essayer de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, d'essayer d'oublier ce que l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde lui faisait subir.  
Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces tandis que la douleur la submergeait, tellement intense qu'elle ne savait plus si c'était son corps ou son esprit qui souffrait le plus.  
Et pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la nuit, elle se réveilla en pleurs, comme un noyé ressortant la tête de l'eau.  
Elle s'assit en tremblant de tous ses membres, ses mains serrant convulsivement les draps dans lesquels elle s'était empêtrée durant son cauchemar pour tenter de reprendre pied dans la réalité et mordit sa lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces pour ne laisser s'échapper aucun son susceptible de réveiller la jeune fille qui dormait à côté d'elle dans ce lit d'hôtel miteux.  
Depuis l'épisode de la salle de bains, quelques heures auparavant, où tous ses souvenirs lui étaient brusquement revenus, elle enchaînait cauchemar sur cauchemar sans aucun répit. Elle n'en pouvait plus de le revoir encore et encore, de se revoir violée encore et encore. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cela ? Elle aurait préféré ne jamais naître puisque de toute façon sa nature ne lui permettrait jamais d'être heureuse. Elle attirait le malheur sur tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin.  
Comme en écho à ses pensées, Aru endormie à côté d'elle remua légèrement, ce qui attira l'attention de la plus grande sur elle. Il lui avait suffi de passer une journée chez les Sommet pour que leur vie parte en l'air.  
Une journée et elle avait entraîné la brune dans sa fuite. Une journée et elle avait tout détruit. Des larmes de culpabilité remplacèrent dans ses yeux les larmes de peur. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui s'était passé avec Mathieu et Antoine mais elle avait la certitude que cela avait un rapport avec elle.

Séchant ses joues humides, elle décida de partir ; si elle sortait de leur vie, tout allait certainement s'arranger pour eux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de rester et de faire souffrir d'autres personnes. C'était son fardeau et elle devait l'assumer seule, quoi qu'il arrive.

A en juger par la couleur du ciel qu'elle entrapercevrait par la fenêtre, il devait être pas loin de cinq heure du matin.  
Elle se leva silencieusement, passa par la salle de bains pour se rafraichir le visage et enfila ses chaussures ainsi que son pull posé sur le dossier de la chaise qui lui faisait face. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la petite forme roulée en boule sous les couvertures, Ama3lle se glissa aussi silencieusement qu'un chat par l'entrebâillement de la porte et referma tout aussi discrètement celle-ci derrière elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau suivit le couloir étroit aux murs rongés d'humidité et à la moquette élimée d'une couleur douteuse puis descendit les escaliers branlants qu'elle avait déjà parcourus dans l'autre sens la veille au soir.  
Elle espérait qu'Aru ne lui en voudrait pas trop, qu'elle comprendrait son choix et que tout s'arrangerait pour elle. Ama3lle était triste de la quitter, elle sentait que quelque chose la liait inexplicablement à la petite mais ne savait pas quoi.  
Et puis elle savait que la conséquence de sa décision serait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Mathieu, et surtout plus jamais Antoine. Cette idée lui donnait envie de pleurer mais elle était décidée à ce qu'ils redeviennent normaux et cela passait par ce sacrifice.  
Elle passa devant le bureau de l'accueil, se réjouissant que le gros homme qui leur avait loué la chambre ne soit pas là, et poussa la porte qui la conduisit sur le trottoir.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et même si, depuis la fenêtre de la chambre, le ciel semblait s'éclaircir légèrement, la rue était plongée dans l'ombre et la pâle clarté du seul réverbère encore en état de marche peinait à dissiper cette obscurité. Elle frissonna et resserra ses bras autour d'elle avant de se mettre à marcher. Elle avait à peine fait une vingtaine de pas qu'une forme bougea à sa droite, dans le renfoncement d'une porte à moitié sortie de ses gonds. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque la forme prit une allure humaine et émergea de sa cachette pour s'approcher d'elle. L'homme qu'elle pouvait à présent clairement distinguer était habillé de noir des pieds à la tête et tenait un objet qu'un éclat bref sur sa surface réfléchissante permit à Ama3lle d'identifier comme étant un coutelas de chasse cranté.  
Seule un bourdonnement sourd créé par la panique emplissait désormais le cerveau de la jeune fille à tel point que même sa respiration se coupa quelques secondes.  
 _Ils l'avaient retrouvée.  
Elle allait mourir.  
_Une force inconnue, peut-être du désespoir face au sort qui l'attendait ou tout simplement de l'adrénaline, la submergea et prit le contrôle de ses membres. Elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir en direction de l'hôtel qu'elle venait de quitter.  
Son cerveau lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, que si elle y retournait elle serait coincée dans le bâtiment mais elle n'avait plus aucune prise sur ce qu'elle faisait.

La jeune fille aux cheveux corbeaux poussa la porte d'entrée de toutes ses forces et pénétra de nouveau dans le hall en apercevant du coin de l'œil un second homme déboucher de l'autre côté de la rue et converger vers elle. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, le gravit quatre à quatre sans aucune pitié pour les grincements sinistres qu'il émettait et courut dans le couloir, de nouveaux grincements dans l'escalier lui donnant comme un coup de fouet. Alors qu'elle ouvrait à toute volée la porte de la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Aru, une masse lui tomba sur les épaules et elle s'effondra au sol sous le poids de l'homme qui lui avait sauté dessus.  
La jeune fille sentit qu'il lui passait une sorte de lacet autour du cou et qu'il commençait à serrer.  
Plus fort.  
De plus en plus fort.  
Des taches noires prirent possession de son champ de vision, tels des feux follets de mauvaise augure alors que l'oxygène ne parvenait plus à ses poumons.  
Elle n'arrivait plus à se débattre, n'en avait plus le courage.  
De toute façon, il était trop tard.  
Elle ferma les yeux, résignée.

Une détonation retentit alors que son esprit embrumé n'enregistrait presque plus les informations qui lui parvenaient.  
Lorsqu'une deuxième répondit comme un écho à la première, l'étau de fer se desserra et un poids inerte comprima sa colonne vertébrale. Un poids qui glissa sur le côté, libérant enfin l'accès à l'air tant désiré. Sa gorge était en feu et elle se mit à tousser violemment. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et la jeune fille entendit la voix posée d'Aru.  
-Respire profondément, ça va aller.  
Ama3lle s'efforça de mettre ce conseil en pratique et récupéra une respiration quasi normale au bout de quelques minutes.  
Elle se releva, un peu chancelante, et jeta enfin un regard autour d'elle.  
Les deux hommes en noir étaient morts, une balle dans la tête chacun.  
La plus petite vérifia que le couloir était bien désert avant de refermer la porte, de traîner calmement les deux cadavres dans la salle de bain et de fermer également cette porte. Puis elle força la plus grande à s'asseoir sur le lit et se planta devant elle.  
-Tu me dois quelques explications il me semble, asséna-t-elle avant de prendre place aux côtés de sa camarade à la peau plus que pâle.

Celle-ci hésitait. Elle ne savait pas comment la brune allait réagir, et l'idée de perdre encore quelqu'un à cause de la révélation de sa nature lui donnait envie de pleurer. Surtout que, lorsque la petite à la mèche rouge allait apprendre que ce qui lui arrivait était de la faute de la jeune fille aux yeux verts, elle allait la détester. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Alors elle raconta.  
Tout.  
Les hommes qui cherchaient à la tuer depuis quelques temps sans qu'elle ait la moindre idée d'explication. Le Maître. Le meurtre de ses parents. L'enlèvement de sa sœur. Sa séquestration. Et finalement la recherche qu'il lui avait ordonnée de faire. Son arrivée à Paris. La perte de ses souvenirs et comment elle les avait retrouvés la veille. Son départ quelques minutes auparavant. L'attaque des tueurs. Elle expliqua tout en détail sans pourtant mentionner une chose.  
Son secret.  
Celui qu'elle ne voulait pas révéler.  
Plus jamais.  
Une fois son monologue terminé, elle se tut, attendant la réaction d'Aru.  
-Donc si je résume, énuméra la petite, tu es poursuivie par des gens et tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu es séquestrée par un mec qui te demande un truc alors que tu ne sais pas pourquoi, et c'est ta faute ce qui arrive à Mathieu et Antoine et tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me trompe ?  
-Non… souffla son interlocutrice.  
-Ah ben super ! s'exclama-t-elle, sarcastique.  
-J… je suis désolée…  
-Mais non… c'est pas ta faute. Par contre…  
-Oui ?  
-C'est ta faute si tu me cache quelque chose.

-Alors tu vas me le dire. Parce que déjà qu'on est un peu dans la merde, si on se cache des choses on va pas s'en sortir.  
\- … C'est… tu vas me prendre pour un monstre…  
-Mais non ! Je te promet que tu peux tout me dire…  
Ama3lle baissa la tête, ses deux mèches ébène tombant encadrer son visage fin, la dissimulant légèrement. Elle redoutait ce qui allait se passer.  
-Je… je ne suis… pas complètement… humaine…  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
Ses yeux commencèrent à se mouiller de larmes puisqu'elle savait parfaitement la tête que devait faire la brune. Il devait y avoir du dégoût dans ses yeux, comme les quelques autres personnes à qui elle avait prononcé cette phrase.  
Perdu pour perdu, elle continua.  
-Je suis une hybride… Moitié humaine moitié chat… articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
Toujours le silence.  
La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et laissa apparaître ses attributs de félin, ses oreilles et sa queue de fourrure blanche, et ses moustaches.  
Puis elle se força à relever la tête et à croiser le regard de son interlocutrice. Qui n'était pas remplit de dégoût ou de peur comme elle s'y attendait mais de… joie ?

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas la la petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! A plus ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Alnia n'y croyait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas après tout ce temps où elle avait été si seule, pas après tout ce que l'on lui avait fait. Et surtout... Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait.  
A cette pensée, son regard s'assombrit soudain, ce qui n'échappa à son interlocutrice. Qui la regarda avec un air interrogateur.  
\- C'est rien le fait que tu sois une hybride. J'vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais. Jamais je pourrais. Je vais prendre ma douche... dans la chambre d'à côté. Si y a un problème... crie.  
\- Ok...  
Ama3lle voyait bien que la plus petite n'allait pas bien, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle se reposa en attendant que celle-ci se lave.

La plus jeune se rendit tout d'abord à la réception, demandant la clef de la chambre précédant la leur.

Le gérant de l'hôtel accepta, après avoir bien lorgné les cuisses de la jeune femme dépourvues de tissus.

Aru alla donc dans la chambre n°4 et fit couler l'eau dans la salle de bain avant de se déshabiller, vérifiant auparavant qu'aucune caméra n'était présente dans cette pièce.

Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir brisé accroché au mur.

Elle détestait son corps. Ses cicatrices qu'elle retraça avec ses doigts en frissonnant, en repensant à leurs provenances.

Certaines venaient d'elle même... Comme celles de ses poignets. D'autres, de ses anciens camarades de classes. Les dernières, plus vieilles et plus profondes, plus marquées, de ses parents.

Toutes ces cicatrices lui donnaient l'impression soudaine que son corps était trop petit pour elle, qu'elle étouffait à l'intérieur.

Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

«Tu dois être forte. Personne ne le sera pour toi. Tu le sais pourtant, non ? Tu es un monstre après tout... »

Cette même pensée. Encore et toujours. Elle se ressaisit et entra dans l'eau chaude, si chaude qu'elle manqua d'en crier. Elle attendit que la brûlure s'atténue et s'assit mieux dans l'eau.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle s'était lavée à l'eau chaude. C'était à l'orphelinat. Avant, elle devait se contenter de l'eau froide de chez elle.

Elle avait trouvé cela bizarre, de l'eau chaude sur son corps... Mais c'était si agréable qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gémir de confort tandis que ses muscles se détendaient.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et sourit en repensant à la réaction qu'avait eu Mathieu quand elle lui avait dit qu'il faisait la même taille que Levi dans l'Attaque des titans (SNK ma gueule !). Il lui avait rétorqué qu'elle était la fille cachée de Hanji et Sacha* (On me l'a vraiment sortie celle là X'D dédicace à toi gros con.) Elle avait alors littéralement éclatée de rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle comparaison.

Mathieu... C'était le seul à l'avoir acceptée comme elle était. C'était le seul en qui elle avait une parfaite confiance. Il lui avait sauvée la vie après tout... Enfin, peut-être pas la vie mais il l'avait sauvée quand même... Sauvée d'un viol atroce... ça faisait quoi... Deux ou trois ans ?

Flashback (mini x'D et euh... Comme notre sauveur du dimanche l'a vu)

Il rentrait tranquillement chez lui après avoir passé la soirée avec Antoine... Et il n'avait pas fait que parler si vous voyez ce que je veux dire* (Voyez ce que vous voulez x'D)...

En passant par la rue qui était au coin de son immeuble, il avait entendu des cris et, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il était allé voir.

Un homme était en train de brusquer une jeune fille qui ne devait même pas avoir douze ans... Il avait la main droite sous son T-shirt et tenait de l'autre les poignets de la fillette qui faisait tout son possible pour se libérer.

Encore un mec bourré putain...

Il regardait la scène et sortait son portable pour appeler les flics lorsqu'il vit l'homme s'effondrer soudainement au sol. Mort, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche entrouverte. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé. Absolument rien.

La petite commençait à partir tranquillement, comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et Mathieu avait été pris d'un frisson qui avait traversé tout son corps. Bien au delà des yeux rouges de la jeune fille, il avait eu l'impression de regarder la mort en face. Il avait voulu bouger mais son corps était comme paralysé face à elle.

La petite avait reprit sa route mais s'était évanouie après quelques pas, heurtant le sol de plein fouet, à tel point qu'un filet de sang avait coulé de son front.  
Alors, tout naturellement, Mathieu avait ramassé la petite et l'avait faite soigner par le Prof.  
Quand Alnia s'était réveillée, elle avait d'abord eu peur, très peur. Puis elle s'était finalement calmée, voyant que personne ne lui voulait du mal. Et quand elle avait vu Mathieu, elle lui avait dit d'une voix faible un petit «Merci de m'avoir sauvée.». Elle était persuadée que c'était lui qui avait empêché le vilain monsieur de lui faire du mal. Ne pouvant pas lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, Mathieu ne lui avait rien dit avant de lui demander où habitaient ses parents.

-Ils sont morts. Je vis à l'orphelinat St Catherina.

Elle y était retournée la semaine suivante et n'avait revu Mathieu qu'à ses seize ans, jour où elle était sortit de l'orphelinat, émancipée. Pourtant, même lui savait qu'elle s'était enfuie de ce lieu après y être retournée. Il ne lui avait toutefois posé aucune question sur ce qu'elle avait fait entre ces deux dates.

Fin Flashback.

C'est en pensant à cela qu'Alnia se rendit compte d'une chose. Mathieu lui manquait. Atrocement. Sa présence si calmante n'était pas au près d'elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait vide, seule et en danger.

Elle respira lentement, essayant de ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ama3lle avait besoin d'elle. Et la seule qui pourrait retrouver Mathieu, c'était elle-même.

Calmée, elle pencha la tête vers le bas.

Du sang. Du sang était dans l'eau ! D'où venait-il ?!

Elle n'avait pas de règles donc cela ne pouvait pas être ce genre de sang.

Ce n'était pas non plus de la rouille, elle sentait l'odeur du sang...

Qui n'était pas la sienne.

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait transporté des cadavres auparavant et que la présence de sang sur son corps n'était donc pas surprenant. Elle devrait aussi laver ses vêtements.

Elle se lava alors rapidement. Quand elle se leva pour enfin se rincer, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était observée.

Constatant que ce n'était _que_ Ama3lle, elle blanchit encore plus que si cela avait été un inconnu et baissa la tête tandis que l'intruse de la pièce commençait à bafouiller :

-Je... Désolée d'être rentrée mais... Tu mettais du temps et je.. Je m'inquiétais...

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle reprit la parole, essayant d'avoir une voix plus assurée :

-Alors t'es une hybride aussi ! De quoi ?!

-... ça se voit non... ?

-... Oui... Panda ?

-Perspicace pour un chaton.

-C'est quoi toutes ces cicatrices ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Sur ces mots, Alnia se rinça et sortit de la baignoire sans aucun regard, ni aucun mot pour la plus grande.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs devenue rouge en se rendant compte que la petite était entièrement nue, et qu'elle, elle avait les formes qui était absente sur son propre corps. D'ailleurs, elle demanda à la brune :  
-Dit... Je t'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas de règles... Comment ça ?

-T'en as toi peut-être ?

Aru lavait ses vêtements en lui répondant et en se disant que ô putain elle allait tuer sa manie de parler à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. Ama3lle était abasourdie. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle non plus n'avait jamais eu ses règles...

-... On en a pas. Et quand je dis on, j'entends les hybrides naturels. reprit la plus petite.

-Ah...

-Par contre on a des chaleurs... Plus ou moins importantes.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben... T'as dû en avoir mais le gens les comblait...  
En repensant à ça, la jeune femme à la peau laiteuse frissonna.

-Ce.. C'est pour ça que des fois... J'appréciais ce qu'il me faisait ?

-Possible. Je sais pas, je les ai pas encore moi...

-Hein ?

-J'ai dix-sept ans... Soit cinq ans et demi en âge panda*... La majorité sexuelle quoi... J'aurais bientôt les premières chaleurs...

Elle grimaça à cette dernière parole.

-Mais... Euh... Avec Mathieu pourtant…

-Je suis vierge malgré le fait que tout le monde pense le contraire...

Sauf Math, pensa-t-elle. Lui il savait qu'elle avait peur plus que tout de perdre sa virginité, elle se montrait forte mais au fond, ce n'était qu'un petit animal effrayé, montrant ses griffes acérées à tous ceux qui tentaient désespérément de l'approcher.

Ses vêtements bien lavés, elle les rinça et les essora sous le regard abasourdie de la jeune hybride féline, puis ses yeux devinrent soudainement bleus quelques secondes, si bien qu'Ama3lle s'en rendit à peine compte, et les vêtements se séchèrent d'eux mêmes en une fraction de seconde.

Sans prêter attention à l'autre, Aru s'habilla et sortit de la pièce, lui disant au passage qu'elle allait acheter à manger, tout en mettant ses oreilles et sa queue en spectro*.

Quand Alnia sortit de l'hôtel, Ama3lle se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Elle l'avait trouvé.

Enfin.

Elle l'avait enfin trouvé ce bijou précieux que le Maître lui avait demandé.

De plus, elle était vierge. Et elle n'avait pas encore eut ses premières chaleurs... Cela intéresserait fortement le Maître, elle le savait.

De son côté, Aru ne se doutait pas du tout de la découverte d'Ama3lle, comment aurait-elle pu? Elle ne lui avait raconté qu'en une seule phrase et quelle phrase ! « Il... Il m'a ordonné de chercher un bijou en échange de la liberté de ma sœur... ». Elle pensait donc tout naturellement que c'était d'une pierre précieuse ou d'or et d'argent dont il s'agissait.

Alnia marchait tranquillement, tournant dans des rues au hasard pour être sûre de ne pas être poursuivie. Elle avait mentit à Ama3lle. Oui, elle allait bien acheter à manger, mais avant, elle allait passer par l'appartement de Mathieu. Elle devait _les_ récupérer. Ces morceaux de journaux qui parlaient d'elle, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle était le lien entre tous ces articles.

Que le monstre inconnu n'était autre qu'elle même. La pauvre orpheline comme elle était nommée dans la plupart d'eux.

En arrivant chez elle, elle constata que l'appartement était vide de toute vie. De plus, il avait été fouillé de fond en comble. Elle courut alors aussi vite que possible dans la chambre du Patron, la chambre où personne n'allait de son propre chef -hormis quelques prostituées- et où surtout, personne n'oserait jamais fouiller. La cachette idéale en somme.

Non... Elle avait été fouillée elle aussi... Et sa cachette n'avait malheureusement pas fait exception.

Tout.

Tout avait disparu.

Elle sortit, prenant une cape au passage, mettant la capuche en sortant.

Elle fit rapidement les courses* et retourna à l'hôtel en courant, en ne pensant plus à sa triste découverte.

Nda :

1- Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Shingeki no kiojin/Attack on titan/L'attaque des titans, vous pouvez aller voir sur Google image ou... Ben '-' le faite pas x'D Sacha et Hanji sont deux femmes, la première arrête pas de bouffer et la seconde est un peu folle voili-voilou...

2- En vrai je pensais à ce qu'il buvait une bière tranquillou.

3- Pour faire le calcul, c'est très simple, je vous donne la formule pour chaque animal (je l'ai fait à la logique x'D) :

Votre âge x Espérance de vie de l'animal/Espérance de vie humaine = Votre âge en animal souhaité

4-Spectro = On voit pas Physique = On voit

5-Les sous viennent du fait qu'elle avait une carte bancaire dont personne n'était au courant de l'existence ~


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde!

Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard assez conséquent qu'a pris ce chapitre 5 et qui n'est dû qu'à mon passage "page blanche" et aucunement à Alnia (qui d'ailleurs n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour que je l'écrive donc c'est grâce à elle si il est pas ENCORE PLUS en retard ^^)

Donc on dit merci Alnia! (keur)

Merci aussi à Ninlhinn et à Lou-Azarith1 pour les reviews et bien sûr merci à ceux qui nous lisent! On vous aime tous :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Pendant tout le temps où Aru faisait les courses, Ama3lle resta prostrée au sol, dans la position où elle s'était laissée glisser. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas elle. La petite brune ne pouvait pas être ce fameux bijou manquant. Ne devait pas l'être. La mi-féline était déchirée intérieurement entre deux choix. Lui livrer Alnia et sauver sa sœur ou sauver Alnia en abandonnant sa sœur. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Aucun de ces deux choix n'était réalisable. Elle voulait par-dessus tout délivrer sa sœur mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire au détriment de son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas la condamner à vivre ce qu'elle-même avait vécu durant ces trop longues années. La jeune fille se mit trembler de plus en plus fort et commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Pourquoi ?! hurlait-elle intérieurement. Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit se passer comme ça !? Je peux pas… je peux pas… Elle avait chaud, de plus en plus chaud, et sa tête se mit à bourdonner comme sous le coup d'une migraine soudaine. Migraine qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se manifester sous la forme d'un étau enserrant ses tempes, la faisant gémir de douleur. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux la brûlaient. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle le savait très bien. Encore une crise de panique. Elle essaya de se calmer mais respirer ne faisait qu'aggraver la douleur. Chaque bouffée d'air était une coulée de lave dans ses poumons. Elle pressa ses poings contre ses paupières closes pour tenter de faire taire cette brûlure mais sans aucun succès. Ses orbites s'enflammèrent soudainement, dix fois, cent fois plus fort que la seconde d'auparavant. Elle cria. Elle avait peur. Malgré qu'elle soit habituée à cette douleur à force, il s'agissait toujours d'une expérience terrifiante. Désormais elle pleurait et chaque larme lui plantait un couteau dans les orbites. Mal. Tellement mal. Elle s'affaissa sur le côté et perdit connaissance.

Lorsque la petite brune revint, portant un sac de nourriture dans chaque main, elle ne trouva pas Ama3lle dans la chambre n°5. Elle déposa les sacs et se précipita dans la chambre n°4, ayant peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ou alors qu'elle soit de nouveau partie. Aru entra dans la salle de bain de la chambre attenante et vit son amie allongée au sol, contre la paroi de la baignoire, les yeux fermés. Elle s'assit à côté et essaya de la réveiller sans trop savoir quoi faire pour cela.

-Ama3lle ?! Répond-moi !

L'intéressée finit par entrouvrir légèrement les yeux et la petite soupira de soulagement.

-Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C... c'est rien... t'inquiète pas...

-Non c'est pas rien ! Tu viens de tomber dans les pommes ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es malade ?!

-Je... une crise de panique... ça m'arrive souvent...

-Qu'est-ce qui l'a provoquée ?

La plus grande se crispa imperceptiblement. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-Sûrement le stress... tout ce qui nous arrive... et..., elle rougit, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Antoine...

La brune éclata de rire instantanément.

-Ah c'était ça ! J'étais sûre que t'étais amoureuse de lui !

La jeune fille à la peau pâle se détendit, elle avait noyé le poisson. Sur ce, elle se releva et sortit de la salle de bains pour masquer son trouble et pour échapper au rire amusé de son amie. Celle-ci la suivit en continuant de se marrer un peu puis se calma, passa dans la chambre n°5 pour récupérer leurs affaires, et les deux jeunes filles descendirent à l'accueil rendre les clés et payer leur séjour. Après quelques allusions gênantes du propriétaire pendant qu'il leur rendait la monnaie, elles partirent vers un nouvel endroit dont Alnia, pour « des raisons de sécurité », refusait de lui révéler l'identité. Elles marchèrent durant toute la journée afin de semer ou tenter de semer les hommes en noir qui poursuivaient Ama3lle pour une raison obscure. Cette question n'était pas la seule à harceler l'esprit de la petite brune. Elle s'en posait une multitude, sans aucun répit. Où étaient Mathieu et Antoine ? Et les personnalités du schizophrène ? Qui avait fouillé leur appartement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Pour quelle raison avoir emporté les articles ? Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire ni où chercher mais jouait l'assurance devant la plus grande, qui était assez déstabilisée comme ça sans avoir à en rajouter. Elle jouait l'assurance pour mieux masquer sa peur. La peur irrépressible de perdre son petit ami. La peur qui lui dévorait le ventre.

La féline, quand à elle, n'échappait pas aux questions ni à la peur. Elle marchait mécaniquement, les yeux baissés, ses cheveux dressant une barrière illusoire entre elle et le reste du monde. Même si elle avait dit ça pour détourner l'attention d'Aru, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour le grand chevelu. Son esprit était ainsi scindé entre trois grandes préoccupations : Antoine, le dilemme entre Aru et sa sœur, et enfin la recherche, au plus profond de ses souvenir manquants, de quelque chose qui la chiffonnait sans qu'elle arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Son évanouissement du matin où Antoine l'avait trouvée résultait sans doute d'une énième crise de panique, elle l'avait compris, mais il y avait décidément autre chose. Et bordel de merde que lui voulaient les hommes en noir qui la traquaient ?! Elle ne les connaissait pas et ne leur avait rien fait alors pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils sur elle à la fin !? L'injustice de la situation la révoltait. L'injustice de sa vie en général, à la réflexion. Elle n'avait jamais le choix de rien, se contentait de subir tout ce que lui tombait dessus. Et tout ça encore une fois à cause du maître. Le maître... le maître...

Elle s'arrêta net tandis qu'un voile se tordait à l'extrême dans son esprit. Elle voyait quelque chose. Cette chose qui la chiffonnait. Elle se concentra un peu plus. Elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Sur le bout de la langue... Le voile se déchira dans un craquement sec qui, même fictif, lui sembla bien audible.

« Deux iris gris acier à quelques centimètres de son visage, qui reflétaient la cruauté, la perversité et la dangerosité de leur propriétaire. Ce genre de regards qui vous faisaient détourner le votre, qui propageait un frisson de peur le long de votre colonne vertébrale, celui qui vous hanterait toute votre vie si vous aviez le malheur de l'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.  
Un regard de psychopathe.  
Ces deux yeux étaient plantés dans les siens, brûlant sa rétine, pénétrant son âme ».

Deux iris gris acier... gris acier... gris acier...

Tout lui apparut clairement. Elle hurla. De peur, de dégoût, de désespoir, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle hurla. Probablement de désespoir plus qu'autre chose. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour oublier ça ?! Elle éclata en sanglots et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. MAIS POURQUOI !? voulut-elle crier, mais sa gorge se bloqua.

La panda fit volte-face en entendant le cri suraigu de son amie et la découvrit à genoux, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, les joues inondées de larmes. Elle se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Chut... je suis là... qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Parle-moi s'il-te-plaît...

Incapable de lui répondre, la plus grande pleura de plus belle, recroquevillée dans ses bras. Elle voulait avoir accès au bonheur, à une vie normale et paisible mais tout cela lui était inaccessible. Elle s'était sentie accueillie quelque part, elle avait trouvé des gens dignes de confiance, et tout s'écroulait comme à chaque fois.

Désormais, Alnia lui caressait les cheveux dans l'espoir vain d'arriver à la calmer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son amie et se sentait impuissante à l'aider.

-Ama3lle... dis-moi ce que t'as...

L'intéressée ne voulait pas lui répondre, elle savait que les mots qu'elle allait prononcer allait briser le cœur de la petite brune. Mais ça au moins, elle devait le lui dire.

-C... je... me rappelle...

-Tu te rappelle de quoi ?

-Le... maître...

-Oui ? elle lui serra la main pour l'encourager à terminer

-C'est... Ama3lle ferma les yeux. Le Maître... c'est... c'est... Mathieu...

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, promis je mord pas :D

Le chapitre suivant sera publié dans les délais!

A plus ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Salut salut! Comment ça va depuis hier? ^^

Grâce à l'inspiration d'Alnia, ce chapitre est déjà là!

Merci à Lou-Azarith1 pour sa review très très constructive sur le chapitre 5 (Je te déteste mec, keur sur toi) et à Gryfounette pour sa review et son enthousiasme! (t'as vu, j'ai modifié le résumé xD)

So, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Flashback : Il y a de cela quelques semaines**_

Il se réveilla paisiblement dans son lit, prenant soin de faire craquer chacun de ses os bruyamment, signifiant ainsi à la jeune femme présente dans la pièce qu'il était réveillé et que c'était l'heure de son cauchemar mensuel.

Seulement, cette dernière en avait décidé autrement. Elle pataugeait actuellement dans la mare que son propre sang avait formé autour d'elle.

Le jeune homme se leva pour pouvoir mieux contempler le cadavre.

Elle s'était tranchée quelques veines de l'avant bras gauche avec ses crocs de chienne...

Il la regarda et esquissa un sourire... En voilà une qui ne se comportera plus en chienne, pensa-t-il.

Puis il regarda sa montre.

-Merde !

Au vu de l'heure, sa « petite amie » ou plutôt sa couverture, allait bientôt se réveiller.

Et si elle venait à se rendre compte de son petit stratagème... Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, le pauvre Mathieu...

Et surtout, le petit Geek qui, lui, était bien trop content de pouvoir être utile à son créateur et surtout, de pouvoir dormir à côté d'une jeune fille dont il était éperdument amoureux, pour dire la vérité à Alnia...

Car oui, chaque soir, ils échangeaient leur place, le Geek se faisant passer pour plus viril qu'il ne l'était et Mathieu se faisait passer pour un gamin.

Quand le soir venait, il fermait naturellement sa porte à clef pour que Patron ne puisse pas entrer, et sortait par la fenêtre. De là, il courait jusqu'à sa seconde propriété, son plus grand fantasme, où il conservait précieusement ses petits hybrides qu'il aimait tant.

Alnia ? Il s'en foutait ! Ce n'était pour lui qu'une couverture comme une autre. Qui pourrait se douter que derrière ce sympathique jeune homme, ayant une fan-base bien développée qui plus est, se dissimulait un pervers de haut rang? Certes, sa petite amie avait plus de dix ans de moins que lui, mais cela ne rendait que plus forte l'image du type amoureux et sympathique qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire.

Il soupira. Il devait se bouger le cul ou elle allait se réveiller avant qu'il n'ait pu échanger sa place dans le lit avec Geek.

Il s'habilla puis fit rapidement un petit « Coucou » à Ama3lle. C'était fou comme cette fille avait peur de lui. Même sa petite sœur avait moins peur !

Bon, sa petite sœur, il ne la violait pas presque tous les jours seulement pour voir la terreur qu'il donnait à la plus jeune de ses « pensionnaires » mais quand même... Il ne faisait pas aussi peur que cela... Si ?

En riant sur cette pensée, il se contempla dans un miroir.

Putain... J'allais oublier d'enlever mes formidables lentilles... Pensa-t-il en enlevant lesdites lentilles d'une couleur grise métallique.

Ses lentilles... C'était loin d'être des lentilles ordinaires... Vraiment loin.

Elles lui avaient permis tant de chose, il ne serait pas là sans elles, et surtout, on ne le prendrait pas pour le créateur.

A ce souvenir, le jeune homme pouffa dans la rue tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son appartement.

C'était une longue histoire qui avait débutée avec Mathieu, jeune homme schizophrène et ne possédant à l'époque que quatre personnalités : lui-même, le Patron, le Hippie et le Panda. Comment était-il né, lui, le Maître ?

Tout simplement un jour où Mathieu, célibataire depuis longtemps, avait décidé de faire un tour sur youporn et qu'il était tombé sur le viol d'une jeune femme déguisée en panda.

A ce souvenir, le Maître ne put s'empêcher d'être incroyablement excité. Et, bien évidemment, le souvenir du plaisir qu'il avait pris devant cette vidéo conduisit ses pensées sur autre chose... Son bijou. Celui qu'il avait demandé à Ama3lle de rechercher. Il s'agissait d'un spécimen doté d'incroyables pouvoirs et surtout d'oreilles et d'une queue de panda.

Il avait si hâte que celui-ci finisse dans son établissement...

Il savait que ce ne serait pas la même technique qu'il devrait utiliser pour le ou la soumettre qu'avec Ama3lle. Il ou elle aurait tendance à cacher ses sentiments, et surtout, il ou elle ne lui obérait pas comme ça...

Cela ne le rendait pas triste, au contraire, cela ne l'excitait que davantage... Le dressage lui manquait, et dresser cet hybride... ça serait le summum.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait laissé ses pensées vagabonder alors qu'il se remémorait sa création et son parcours, il grogna et revint dessus :

Au début, le Maître n'avait été qu'une rapide pensée de Mathieu, fantasme du moment causé par la vision érotique que lui offrait son pc merdique de l'époque. Mais le Maître avait su se développer, innocemment d'abord, puis avait continué jusqu'à devenir un être à part entière, comme ses confrères.

Une fois dehors, il avait commencé par faire mine d'être gentil, un peu salaud et cela avait extraordinairement bien marché. On l'avait surnommé le Geek.

Et puis, il s'était acheté ses lentilles dont personne n'avait jamais vu ni entendu parler auparavant.

Lorsqu'il qu'il les portait, le Maître, en plus d'avoir le regard grisé, pouvait pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme et vous manipuler à sa guise. Il n'y avait qu'un problème avec ses lentilles... Elles ne fonctionnaient que sur les humains, ce qui le désolait parfois.

Une fois qu'il eut appris à les maîtriser comme il se devait, il était allé voir son créateur avec elles, et lui avait effacé la plupart de ses souvenirs après les avoir regardés bien attentivement.

C'était comme cela qu'il avait pu apprendre l'existence d'Aru et ainsi pu faire mine de la connaître lorsqu'elle était revenue.

Il avait tout simplement échangé leurs places : transformé le Mathieu créateur en le Geek que nous connaissons tous aujourd'hui, gamin faiblard et peureux.

Bien sûr, pour que cela passe auprès des autres membres de la famille, il leur avait modifié quelques souvenir également. Par contre, pour les fans... c'était passé crème.

Après cela, il avait pu faire ce qu'il voulait sans que personne ne lui cherche de problèmes et sortait toutes les nuits pour aller faire un tour dans son magnifique manoir.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Le Maître fit craquer ses doigts tandis que le jeune homme devant lui tombait lamentablement dans les pommes.

Quand Ama3lle s'était pointée chez les Sommet, il avait eu cette idée.

Il avait hypnotisé Antoine pour qu'il cherche à tuer la jeune femme et, pour ne pas faire tache, il avait aussi tenté d'assassiner la pauvre Aru qui n'avait rien compris... Pourquoi essayer de tuer Ama3lle? Dans le seul but de montrer à la jeune fille qui, visiblement, ne se rappelait plus de lui, qu'elle était et qu'elle resterait à tout jamais seule, en lui faisant avoir peur de l'homme dont elle commençait tout juste à tomber amoureuse.

Il soupira. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis une semaine... Lundi déjà, le Geek (anciennement Mathieu) avait voulu dire la vérité à Alnia, et pour le punir... Il s'était bien amusé dans son corps.

Un long rire grave résonna dans la pièce. Ah ça oui... Faire ça à son créateur... C'était divinement bon et il recommencerait.

Mais pas tout de suite... En ce moment, celui-ci était évanouit, son visage contre le sol glacé d'une cellule grisâtre et dévastée par l'humidité. Le pauvre petit... Il l'avait obligé à faire rentrer ses personnalités dans sa tête et les avait fait taire grâce à ses magnifiques lentilles.

D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait à se réveiller...

-Bonjour Geek.

-B.. Bonjour Mathieu... On... On est où ?

-Je sais pas trop... On nous a kidnappés et séparés... Et... Ils me menacent de mort si vous bougez trop et faites trop de bruit... Alors s'il-te-plaît ne fais pas de bruit et sois sage... D'accord ?

-O.. Oui Ma.. Mathieu.

-Bien. Tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre d'accord ?

Et sur ces mots, le Maître partit, se retenant d'éclater de rire face à son jeu d'acteur qui l'impressionnait toujours.

Il se rendit dans la chambre en préparation pour la pièce manquante de sa collection. Un grand lit deux places à barreau, possédant des chaînes à chaque montant, quelques peluches parsemé sur le lit, un sol doux et chaud.

Un peu à l'écart, une mini bambouseraie possédant quelques sortes de bambous.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil devant le lit, imaginant déjà sa proie droguée, se tortillant, attachée aux montants du lit, à la limite de le supplier de la baiser sauvagement, sans aucun sentiment.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et on lui apporta des coupures de journaux plus ou moins vieilles.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Nous avons trouvé cela bien caché dans votre appartement Mr.

-Ah...

Il renvoya l'intrus et s'intéressa au contenu des journaux.

-Et bien Alnia... Tu m'en avais caché des choses...

Et il sourit, lisant les différents articles avec intérêt.

Oui... Tout cela était fort intéressant ma foi...

* * *

Voilà :)

J'espère encore une fois que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas la review, ça nous fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir!

Bisous et à plus ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde!

Un chapitre arrivé en mode ninja pour vous faire attendre jusqu'à jeudi prochain que je rentre de voyage et que je publie la suite :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il est tout petit ^^'

Enjoy!

* * *

Les articles qu'il parcourut du regard relataient tous un fait surnaturel. Dans l'un, le responsable était traité de monstre, dans l'autre appelé mutant mais, dans chacun d'eux, on pouvait noter la présence de... d'Aru ?!

La connexion se créa immédiatement dans son esprit.

Alors, depuis tout ce temps... ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait juste sous son nez... S'il n'était pas aussi enthousiasmé par cette découverte, il se serait giflé pour se punir d'avoir été aussi con. C'était pourtant évident ! Le jour où il avait recueilli la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque (enfin le jour où leur créateur l'avait recueillie), il l'avait vue tuer un homme rien qu'en le regardant. Enfin... cela paraissait si délirant et impossible à Mathieu que celui-ci avait enfoui ce souvenir au plus profond de lui sans même y porter attention et l'avait progressivement oublié.

Il se mit à sourire de façon incontrôlable. Non seulement il avait désormais l'identité de son bijou mais en plus, comme il allait la récupérer lui-même, il pourrait garder Ama3lle ET sa sœur, en lui disant tout simplement : « tu ne m'a pas rapporté ce que je voulais, je l'ai fait moi-même, alors notre accord ne tient plus. »

Magnifique. Cette journée était tout simplement magnifique. Pour se récompenser de sa découverte, il décida d'aller rendre visite à une de ses « possessions » préférées, une magnifique hybride loup qui, pour ne rien gâcher, suçait comme une déesse. Il se leva en sifflotant gaiement, déposa tous les articles sur la table basse à côté de lui et partit assouvir ses pulsions dans une chambre voisine.

 _ **Ailleurs...**_

Alnia sentit quelque choses se briser dans sa poitrine sous l'impact du prénom balbutié par son amie. Ainsi, Mathieu l'avait trahie. Lui avait menti. Elle repoussa cette idée de toutes ces forces mais celles-ci l'abandonnèrent et, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à pleurer. Il était la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde. La seule personne qu'elle aimait. La seule personne importante, vitale pour elle. Et il lui avait menti.

Dans une sorte d'état second, elle aida Ama3lle à se relever et la traîna jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche et dont la porte d'entrée n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus pour les empêcher de rester au milieu du trottoir, vulnérables et exposées à la vue de tous. Ce n'était pas la destination choisie mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule et pleurer. Et visiblement la plus grande était dans le même état.

Elle sécha maladroitement ses joues le temps de demander une chambre et de la payer puis les deux jeunes filles y montèrent et s'y enfermèrent à clé. Ama3lle s'assit sur le lit alors que la seconde ne trouva pas la force de faire un pas de plus et s'affaissa contre la porte puis se remit à pleurer, silencieusement, les épaules secouées de tremblements, comme si chaque larme était un morceau de son cœur en miettes.

Elle était sans nul doute la plus touchée des deux quand au retour des souvenirs de la plus grande. En effet, Ama3lle commençait à se remettre du choc et ne tremblait plus que sous la vision du visage cruel de Mathieu à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais la petite brune, elle, venait de recevoir un coup fatal. Elle avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait littéralement. Tout ce qu'elle avait tenu pour acquis.

Au bout de longues minutes ou peut-être de longues heures, elle releva la tête, un air dur peint sur son visage, de la froideur imprimée au plus profond de ses prunelles. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix aussi était devenue coupante comme un rasoir. Son amie, face à elle, se surprit à reculer imperceptiblement devant l'aura de violence pure qui émanait de tout son être. En cet instant, la panda paraissait beaucoup plus grande et infiniment plus dangereuse.

-Changement de plan. On arrête de fuir. On chope et on défonce ce fils de pute.

Hochement de tête de la part de la féline.

-Mais... comment on va faire pour le trouver ?

-On va retourner chez moi et puis on verra.

Elle remarqua le sentiment de panique refoulée qui fleurissait sur le visage de la plus grande et se rappela que Mathieu était quand même celui qui avait tué ses parents, la tenait enfermée et la violait depuis des années.

-Tu te sens de venir avec moi ? T'es pas obligée hein, si tu te sens pas...

-Non c'est bon. Je... je vais t'aider. Et puis... il faut que je retrouve ma sœur.

-Merci. J'aurai bien besoin d'aide.

-Et... Aru ?

-Oui ?

-Tu... tu crois qu'Antoine est mêlé à tout ça... ? Qu'il était au courant ?

-Je sais pas. Y a une heure, je t'aurais dit que j'étais sûre que non... mais là j'en ai aucune idée...

-J'espère que non... et qu'il lui est rien arrivé...

-Moi aussi.

-On fait quoi ?

-On attend qu'il fasse nuit et on retourne chez moi.

-Ok...

Ama3lle sécha ses joues et ouvrit le sac de courses qu'Aru avait emporté en décidant de manger quelque chose en attendant. Elle récupéra deux sandwich et en tendit un à son amie. Celle-ci refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

-Merci j'ai pas faim.

-Tu devrais quand même manger quelque chose...

-Non ça ira je te dis.

-Bon ok...

Elle mordit dans son repas, mais s'arrêta de manger au bout de quelques bouchées. Elle non plus n'avait pas faim, à la réflexion. Alors elle s'allongea sur le lit en fixant le plafond. La petite brune, quand à elle, sortit le pistolet de derrière son dos et se mit à en vérifier le fonctionnement pièce par pièce en s'imaginant tirer à bout portant sur son petit ami, son sang jaillir... elle répéta les mêmes gestes mécaniques tandis que son esprit vagabondait jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Et alors elle réveilla Ama3lle qui s'était endormie et toutes deux quittèrent la chambre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

Merci d'avoir lu, merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et merci à ceux qui laissent des review ^^ On vous aime (keur)

Bisous sur vous et à plus!

P.S.: bon courage à tous ceux qui comme nous ne seront plus en vacances demain matin ^^'


	8. Chapter 8

Heyyyy!

Bonjour tout le monde!

Encore une fois (oui ça devient bien malgré moi une habitude) je m'excuse pour le délai de publication qui n'est imputable (z'aimez pas les mots compliqués? Dehors. Nan j'déconne, je vous aime les gens xD) qu'à moi même, ma chère collègue et associée n'y étant pour rien!

Alors on retient, m'sieurs dames, que la personne à frapper c'est moi et pas elle ^^ (mais si vous pouviez éviter de me taper ça serait cool T.T #victime)

Merci à tous nos lecteurs et merci à ceux qui nous laissent des rewiews, ça nous fait toujours autant plaisir et ça nous encourage à continuer!

Donc voilà il est là, il est beau, il est frais, le chapitre 8 par Alnia!

Enjoy it! :D

* * *

Ama3lle avait dû retenir un frisson à la vision de la plus jeune. Cette dernière avait changé de cape, elle était à présent dotée d'un vêtement de couleur violette qui lui conférait un air dangereux et cruel.

Ses traits, durcis par son expression, étaient effrayants.

Alnia la tirait une fois de plus pour qu'elle avance, et cela permettait à la plus grande de pouvoir l'observer. Elle avançait calmement, la tête froide, un air glacial peint sur le visage, en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elle s'était si longtemps crue en sécurité.

Cela n'était que la vision que la jeune hybride panda offrait extérieurement; en effet, cette dernière, à force de réfléchir, était victime d'une migraine atroce.

Son cerveau en ébullition ne cessait de lui dire de se calmer et de laisser se dérouler les événements sans trop réfléchir. Se venger. C'était la seule chose que ce dernier lui criait de faire.

Mais Alnia n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit avant d'y avoir réfléchi et de savoir exactement, étape par étape, ce qu'elle ferait.

Faisant fi de sa migraine (que l'auteure à également -') elle continua d'avancer, un pas devant l'autre jusqu'à l'appartement.

Là, elle s'arrêta en face de la porte et se tourna vers l'autre jeune femme.

-Attend moi là.

Son ton était sec, tranchant, sans appel. Pourtant Ama3lle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Pourquoi ?

-... Parce que.

-Donne-moi une raison valable.

-S'il est là.. Je veux lui parler. Seule.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la petite l'avait assommée d'un coup derrière la nuque avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Mathieu ? Je sais que tu es là...

-Comment tu l'as su m'amour ?

-... La clé n'était pas coincée comme il faut contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Ah...

Le Maître la serra dans ses bras, dans un geste qui aurait pu être amoureux, mais ne l'était pas. Il profitait de ce contact faussement tendre pour désarmer Aru qui se retrouva dépouillée de son moyen de défense.

-Pourquoi t'es revenue ?

-Je voulais te tuer.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

-... Je te propose un marché.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en bonne position pour ça, ma belle..

-Moi, contre elle.

-Et pourquoi je devrais accepter ?

-Parce que sinon tu sais très bien ce qu'il t'arrivera...

-Certes...

Le Maître prit un court instant pour réfléchir. Il s'était attendu à tout de la part de sa « compagne » mais pas à ça. Elle était tellement imprévisible... Il esquissa un sourire et plongea son regard sur sa nuque.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je marchander avec un monstre ?

Alnia sentit son cœur se serrer sous les paroles de celui qu'elle considérait il y a encore quelques heures comme l'homme le plus gentil au monde, le plus beau. L'homme de sa vie.

-Je...

-J'accepte.

L'unique présence féminine de la pièce écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'était préparée à de longues heures de négociations avant d'enfin trouver un accord et pourtant, elle n'en avait eu aucunement besoin.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. A deux conditions toutefois.

-A savoir ?

-Tout d'abord... Ces lentilles. Laisse moi te les mettre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elles sont transparentes, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elles neutraliseront tes pouvoirs et personne d'autre que moi ne pourra te les enlever.

-D'accord.

L'homme les plaça d'autorité sur les prunelles de la jeune hybride.

-Et deuxième chose... Je pense que tu as dû oublier avec les derniers événements, mais demain c'est carnaval.

-Et ?

Il lui tendit une robe.

-Tu la porteras demain.

-Très bien.

-Et tu mettras tes oreilles et ta queue de façon à ce que tout le monde les voie.

-Ok.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme lui rendit son flingue.

-A demain.

-Je...

-Oui ?

-A... Antoine... Il... Il est mêlé à ça ?

-En quelque sorte...

-Comment ça ?!

-Il bosse pour moi.

-QUOI ?!

-Et oui ma chérie... Depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Et en échange de son travail il m'a demandé...

-Il t'a demandé quoi ?

Le Maître se pencha jusqu'à son visage et lui murmura la suite de sa phrase dans le creux de son cou :

-La virginité de Louisa.

-Louisa ?

-La petite sœur de chatoune.

-Ah... Pourquoi ?

-Comme c'est lui qui s'en occupait, je crois qu'il en est tombé amoureux.

-Ah...

-Sur ce... A demain.

Et il partit par la porte de derrière après avoir fait quelques attouchements à sa nouvelle victime préférée qui rougissait aux contacts.

Elle prit la robe et sortit à son tour.

Ama3lle, qui venait juste de se réveiller de son sommeil forcé, se planta devant la plus jeune, assez énervée.

-Alors ?!

-Il était pas là.

-Ah... C'est quoi cette robe ?

-C'est carnaval demain. Je veux en profiter.

-Quoi ?! Après tout ce qu'il c'est passé ?!

-Oui.

Ama3lle ne releva pas. Alnia avait de toute évidence pris sa décision et ne reviendrai pas dessus, têtue comme elle l'était.

Elles regagnèrent l'hôtel dans le silence et se couchèrent toutes deux en se serrant dans les bras l'une

de l'autre.

Avant de s'endormir, la plus petite ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses longues conversations dans le lit avec Mathieu lui manquaient.

Puis elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant gâtée... Au fond, l'acte de se sacrifier pour sauver Ama3lle paraissait héroïque, mais il ne l'était pas.

Pour tout le monde ce le serait, enfin tout le monde sauf Patron... C'était le seul qui aurait deviné que cela n'était qu'un acte purement égoïste de la part de la brune qui, de toute manière, ne pourrait se résoudre à quitter celui qu'elle aimait malgré tout, et qu'elle aimerait toujours.

 **Ailleurs.**

Le Maître retourna dans son manoir et se posa de nouveau sur le fauteuil de la future chambre d'Alnia. Il allait tenir sa promesse, c'était évident. Même si c'était le pire des salauds, il ne mentait jamais et se faisait un point d'honneur à cela.

Il avait bien senti que l'hybride panda était surprise qu'il ait accepté.

Après tout, il connaissait Ama3lle et il savait qu'elle viendrait le voir d'elle même.

Et puis de toute façon, Louisa ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, ce n'était pas une hybride après tout.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Antoine mais ne l'avait jamais avoué à ce dernier, craignant que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Et Antoine n'en avait pas fait plus.

Il soupira. Il y aurait tant à faire avec sa petite Aru... Il avait les articles de journal, c'était déjà ça... Et puis il devrait lui toucher un mot sur ses rougeurs qui apparaissaient quand elle parlait avec Geek à table...

Maître sourit en se souvenant que sa future poupée était encore vierge et que, de plus, au vu de son odeur corporelle légèrement différente de celle qu'elle dégageait normalement, elle serait bientôt en chaleur...

Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir paisiblement sur son siège, rêvant du corps nu et offert qu'il posséderait dès le lendemain.

* * *

Nouala, la fin de ce chapitre ^^

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review! (même si vous avez pas aimé)

Donc, ben, à plus et keurs sur vous ^^

P.S.: je ne donne pas de date pour la sortie du chapitre 9 vu que je suis une personne qui a du mal à respecter ses délais, mais j'essaye quand même de faire ça vite ^^ (merci les vacances :D)


	9. Chapter 9

Yo tout le monde!

Voilà le chapitre 9 rédigé par mes bons soins ^^

Z'avez vu, je m'améliore sur les délais xD (je sais pas si ça va durer mais chuuut)

Merci encore une fois à ceux qui nous laissent des reviews et à ceux qui nous lisent!

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin mit très longtemps à arriver, que ce soit chez l'un ou l'autre des différents protagonistes.

Chez le Maître, le désir grandissait lentement mais sûrement, et le jeune homme s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, dans l'incapacité totale de se rendormir. Même se taper trois de ses hybrides préférées n'avait pas réussi à calmer son excitation.

Chez Aru, la peur dominait, peur de ce qu'il allait arriver, peur de ce que le Maître allait faire, mais cette peur était mélangée à une multitude d'autres sentiments qui se kaléidoscopaient dans son esprit et télescopaient son sommeil. Il y avait la culpabilité, l'impression d'égoïsme qui l'étreignait, mais également la honte. Car, et elle ne l'avouerai pas, même sous la torture, elle avait envie du Maître, ou plus exactement, envie du corps de Mathieu, et ce désir faisait naître des bouffées de rougeur sur ses joues. Elle bénissait l'obscurité et le sommeil de plomb d'Ama3lle de cacher son trouble.

Sommeil de plomb ? Pas vraiment. Encore un cauchemar pour Ama3lle, qui rêvait sans discontinuer de tous les scénarios les plus horribles qui pourraient se dérouler dans les jours à venir. Elle n'était pas au courant pour l'échange qui allait se dérouler le lendemain et craignait toujours plus pour sa sœur au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait.

Le lendemain matin, donc, les trouva tous les trois à différents degrés de fatigue ou de nervosité, voire les deux. L'hybride panda revêtit sa robe de carnaval sans répondre aux questions de la plus grande qui était plus que surprise de son comportement, puis l'entraîna à sa suite, marchant rapidement pour ne pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous qui avait été fixé à 11h sur la grande place où le carnaval battait déjà son plein. Mais, avant de s'y rendre, elle fit une halte chez le coiffeur et s'offrit une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. A 11h moins 5, Aru s'assit sur un banc, coinça ses deux mains sous ses cuisses pour cacher leurs tremblements et attendit. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Et s'il ne tenait pas sa promesse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ensuite ? Ama3lle et Louisia seraient-elles en sécurité ? Trop de questions la taraudaient, en plus de celles de la féline qui la harcelait, lui donnant la migraine.

-Aru ! Répond-moi ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Dis-moi ce qu'on attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette robe ?! Et pourquoi tu trembles ?! J'ai le droit de...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, ce qui fit lever les yeux de la plus petite. Loin devant elle, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, quasiment noyée dans la foule, une silhouette anodine mais qui, pour Ama3lle, représentait tellement de chose, une silhouette possédant une démarche qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle venait d'apercevoir un spectre, un fantôme, un revenant... sa petite sœur. L'émotion brutale qui lui noua la gorge, qui fit exploser son cœur, était impossible à décrire, trop puissante, trop renversante. Joie était pâle, soulagement insuffisant, bonheur bien en dessous de la vérité. La seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire fut de se mettre à courir comme jamais elle n'avait couru. A bout de souffle, des larmes de joie baignant ses joues, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa petite sœur et la serra comme si plus jamais elle ne la lâcherait, en se jurant de ne plus jamais la lâcher. Louisia lui rendit son étreinte, balbutiant le nom de sa grande sœur.

-A... A... Ama3lle...

-Chut ma chérie... je suis là... c'est fini... je suis là...

Elle cherchait autant à se rassurer elle-même qu'à rassurer la jeune fille dans ses bras, alors elle continua de la bercer durant de longue minutes tout en caressant ses longs cheveux blonds et en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Ce moment de retrouvailles fut brisé par la voix sarcastique du Maître.

-Vous êtes très mignonnes toutes les deux...

Elles sursautèrent de concert et se tournèrent vers lui sans quitter les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Allez, partez avant que j'annule notre marché.

-Q... quel marché ? l'interrogea la plus grande en essayant de masquer la peur que le regard tant craint du Maître lui inspirait.

-Celui que j'ai passé avec Aru... tu n'étais pas au courant, chaton ?

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. cracha-elle.

Imperturbable, il continua.

-La liberté de ta sœur contre la sienne.

-q... qu'est-ce que...

Elle tira Louisia à sa suite et retourna près du banc où était assise Aru.

-T'as pas fait ça... dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça...

L'hybride panda lui adressa un sourire désolé.

-Je m'excuse de pas t'en avoir parlé mais... c'était la seule chose à faire et si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais refusé...

-Je te laisserai pas partir avec ce taré !

-Sois raisonnable... pense à ta sœur...

La voix mielleuse du Maître susurra à son oreille:

-Elle a raison et tu le sais... tu meurs d'envie de partir, n'est-ce pas...

Comme pour illustrer ces mots, il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de la féline. La réaction de celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, comme dans un réflexe elle se dégagea et recula de trois pas en tremblant légèrement dans une tentative pour maitriser ses nerfs.

-Ne... ne me touche pas...

-Alors pars.

En quête de soutien, Ama3lle chercha le regard d'Aru et n'y lut que de la résignation.

-Pars Ama3lle... s'il-te-plaît...

Les larmes aux yeux, elle prit la main de sa sœur et les deux jeunes filles se fondirent dans la foule.

Resté seul avec elle, le Maître sourit à Aru.

-Allez, suis-moi.

Elle obéit et le suivit jusqu'à une voiture aux vitres teintées dans laquelle elle monta et qui démarra presque instantanément. Pendant toute la durée du trajet, le pervers caressa la cuisse de sa prochaine victime qui se laissa faire en luttant contre l'envie de s'enfuir mais également contre celle de se jeter sur lui. Une fois à destination, il la conduisit dans la chambre préparée à son intention. Une tenue constituée d'une robe de couleur rouge sang, bustier en haut et évasée en corolle en bas, le tout agrémenté d'une ceinture noire, l'attendait sur son lit. L'embrassant sur l'épaule, il lui souffla :

-A ce soir petit panda...

* * *

Me détestez pas trop hein xD

N'oubliez pas la petite review, c'est pas mauvais pour la santé et ça fait bien plaisir aux auteures!

Des bisous sur vous, les gens ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour les gens!

Voilà le chapitre 10 par notre chère Alnia ^^

Quelques petites choses à vous dire mais d'abord la lecture, rdv à la fin!

Enjoy it ^^

* * *

Le Maître se rendit dans sa chambre personnelle. Là, il se fit couler un bain, vain espoir de calmer son excitation. L'eau chaude détendait ses muscles un à un et il profitait de la sensation en tentant d'imaginer tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire subir à sa nouvelle victime favorite.

Il commencerait par faire passer lentement ses mains sous le tissus rouge sang de la robe tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop toucher la peau de la jeune femme dans le but de la frustrer légèrement, puis il... il devait arrêter d'y penser. Son corps réagissait à ses pensées et il tenait à profiter de l'eau propre de son bain. Il ne la salirait pas comme ça.

Il releva la tête, regardant le plafond blanc avec, en son centre, son blason, magnifique, noir, unique en son genre.

Une idée lui vint soudain, une de ces pensées imprévisibles et devenant obsédantes au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, sans qu'on ne le veuille, et restant à jamais dans notre mémoire.

Et si.. il marquait Aru ?

Non pas de façon sexuelle, il allait le faire de toute manière... Mais... Et s'il marquait sa propriété au fer rouge sur son dos ? Avec son blason... Ce serait parfait.  
Le Maître sourit en pensant d'avance au cri que pousserait sa jolie victime et à la honte qu'elle ressentirait d'avoir cette marque inscrit à tout jamais dans sa chair.

Ce serait tout simplement exquis.

De son côté, Alnia n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se reposer. A peine le Maître était-il parti qu'un duo de jeunes femmes, des hybrides bien sûr, avait fait son entrée et l'avait lavée, coiffée, habillée et maquillée. Elle était à présent seule, assise sur le lit, ressemblant à une figurine de porcelaine, attendant son geôlier collectionneur de ce genre de poupées rares.

Elle laissa pour la première fois son regard parcourir sa nouvelle demeure.

La pièce principale, la chambre, était spacieuse, avec un éclairage réglable, et était bien décorée. Une multitude de peluches jonchait une partie du sol à son plus grand ravissement, et un plan de bambou embaumait la pièce. Il y avait également une salle annexe, vide, et une salle de bain, mais également une porte fermée à clef. Aru était intriguée. Mais que refermait donc cette dernière ?

Loin de là, Ama3lle et Louisa avaient continué à marcher pendant quelques heures jusqu'à s'arrêter dans un petit hôtel bien connu d'Ama3lle, où le gérant l'avait accueillie de nouveau avec un message étrange :

-Tiens ? T'as changé de poupée ?

-C'est ma sœur...

-L'inceste est interdit par la loi... Mais je veux bien vous couvrir.

-On ne fait pas ce genre de chose.

Et avant que le grossier personnage n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Ama3lle avait tiré sa jeune sœur dans la chambre qu'elle partageait précédemment avec la femme qui lui avait permit de revoir la seule personne qui restait de sa famille. Une fois arrivées dans la chambre, Louisa n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que déjà sa grande sœur l'attaquait de questions par dizaines :

-Il ne t'a rien fait hein ?

-Non grande sœur...

-T'as mal quelque part ?

-Non.

-Il te nourrissait assez ?

-Oui.

-Il s'occupait bien de toi ?

-C'est pas lui qui s'occupait de moi.

-Ah ?

-Oui.

-C'était qui ?

-STOP LES QUESTIONS LA ! C'EST DU PASSE.

-Oui... Désolée. Excuse moi.

-C'est rien... Mais.. Il y a un homme que j'aime. Et j'ai rendez-vous avec lui ce soir !

-QUI C'EST ?

-Tu connais pas. Et puis... Je fais ce que je veux !

-Oui...

-Je vais me préparer d'ailleurs. ET NON JE N'AI PAS EU LE MÊME DESTIN QUE TOI. J'ai juste eu une vie normale et heureuse. Après tout.. Je suis normale, MOI.

Ama3lle resta de marbre, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle rêvait de pouvoir passer la soirée avec sa sœur, au fond d'une couette... comme autrefois. Mais cette dernière phrase, prononcée à voix basse avec dédain par sa sœur lui glaça le sang. En particulier le dernier mot.

De son côté, Louisa se maquillait et se coiffait en agrandissant son décolleté... Quand elle eut fini, Ama3lle en fut désolée mais la vision de sa sœur ne l'enchantait guère... Un seul mot arrivait à son esprit pour décrire sa sœur à ce moment. Pute. On aurait dit une pute.

Mais la jeune femme ne dit rien et laissa sa petite sœur sortir le soir venu.

Petite sœur qui fonça dans un café lointain retrouver son Antoine sur lequel elle sauta en arrivant.

-ANTOINE !

-Louisa !

Ils s'assirent tous deux et commandèrent un café.

La plus jeune baissa les yeux et dans un souffle, elle lui dit, comme pour qu'il ne l'entende pas :

-Je t'aime.

Mais Antoine l'avait bel et bien entendu et ne put répondre qu'un :

-Moi aussi.

Qui précéda le sourire naissant des deux amoureux qui s'assirent ensuite sur un banc publique où ils se bécotèrent en paraissant bien sympathique aux passants honnêtes.

Ils passèrent ainsi une excellente soirée en amoureux. Leur première.

Ama3lle, quand à elle, passa une soirée tranquille, la première depuis vraiment longtemps, où elle s'occupa à lire un roman qu'elle avait remarqué à la librairie du coin et qu'elle s'était empressée d'acheter, en essayant de se vider l'esprit de sa dernière conversation avec sa sœur.

Quand à Alnia, sur le coup de neuf heure, une hybride louve, comme elle l'identifia rapidement, la conduisit dans une salle où une unique table trônait, au centre de la pièce, éclairée par de splendides chandelles rougeoyantes.

L'hybride qui était venue la chercher n'avait pas vu Alnia en entrant dans la pièce et avait automatiquement commencé à s'inquiéter. Elle ne voulait pas mourir de la main de son Maître adoré.

Pourtant, la petite panda était bien dans la pièce, elle s'était seulement assise au milieu des peluches, et sa petites taille, son maquillage parfait, ses cheveux lissés en haut et formant de magnifiques anglaises en bas, ses vêtements et surtout son grand calme, avaient fait que la jeune femme l'avait prise pour une simple poupée de porcelaine au teint chaleureux.

Aru était donc installée à cette table lorsque le Maître arriva.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Mathieu.

Ce fut comme une balle. Un choc que l'on ne peut pas prévoir, que l'on n'entend pas et qu'on ne voit pas. Sa première gifle reçue de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais Mathieu. C'est Maître.

-D'accord...

-J'ai mal entendu, je crois.

Une main tendue, prête à remettre une gifle si l'erreur n'était pas corrigée, attendant soigneusement de pouvoir maltraiter la chair de la petite. Elle l'avait vu. Mais elle ne s'était pas corrigée. Elle ne voulait pas offrir ça à cet homme, pas le plaisir de la voir se soumettre aussi facilement à lui.

Ainsi donc, elle se reçut une nouvelle baffe, bien plus violente que la première, qui lui fit tourner la tête durant quelques instants.

-Bon... Je ne suis pas encore là pour t'éduquer.. Je le ferais plus tard... Oh oui...

Le Maître avait sa petite idée sur comment éduquer sa nouvelle victime favorite, en l'humiliant de surcroît. Il l'éduquerait pendant ses chaleurs. Durant ces moments où elle serait prête à absolument tout pour être baisée, et le Maître savait comment il allait s'y prendre : violemment, sauvagement et avec autorité, en s'efforçant de l'humilier au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait.

Ce serait si bon de faire plier ce joli petit panda à sa volonté...

Mais Alnia le coupa dans ses si délicieuses pensées.

-On est là pour quoi alors ?

-Ben pour manger pardi !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils mangèrent et burent sur cette jolie table, comme si il s'agissait d'un couple ordinaire lors d'une soirée ordinaire.

Cependant, et le Maître ne l'avait pas précisé, dans le verre d'Aru se trouvait un aphrodisiaque assez spécial... Il n'avait pour effet que d'accentuer et de prolonger les chaleurs des animaux.

* * *

Nouala c'est la fin de ce chapitre 10 ^^

Le 11 mettra sûrement du temps à arriver et je ne donne aucune prévision de temps pour ne décevoir personne (ou essayer du moins) car je risque d'avoir quelques petits soucis pour écrire ces prochaines semaines

Si ce petit souci devient un gros souci, je vous en informerai de façon plus précise mais en attendant voilà

Des bisous sur vous et à très bientôt j'espère!

P.S. : review?


	11. Chapter 11

Salut ^^

Eh oui vous avez bien vu, c'est le chapitre 11 des Aventures du Double A! Il est enfin là xD

Je m'excuse pour le 1 mois et demi de retard, j'ai eu un blocage d'inspi pour l'écrire...  
Mais bon pour compenser c'est le plus long chapitre de cette collab xD

Je tiens à remercier très très très fort ma gentille et admirable Droledecocinelle, alias ma conseillère en lemon, sans qui vous auriez encore attendu ce chapitre... hmm... longtemps ^^' Donc un énorme merci à toi! *keur*  
(D'ailleurs vous pouvez aller voir ce qu'elle écrit, c'est franchement super!)

Vous avez sûrement remarqué le changement de rating, ebah je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il n'est pas là pour rien!  
Warning: viol, déni d'orgasme, torture physique et psychologique, plus un soupçon de BDSM  
Alors si vous êtes facilement traumatisable, fuyez!  
(J'indiquerai entre parenthèse le passage "sensible" comme ça vous pourrez le passer si besoin, et je vous ferai un petit résumé soft à la fin ^^)

Et d'ailleurs c'est mon PREMIER LEMON PUBLIÉ (!) alors soyez gentils avec mon pauvre pitit cœur ^^'

Pour finir... enjoy ^^

* * *

Louisa se réveilla dans les bras de son cher et tendre, dans la petite chambre de l'appartement de celui-ci. Après une soirée on ne peut plus agréable passée en discussions, baisers et câlins, il l'avait ramenée chez lui. Chez eux, serait plus exacte. En effet, cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'ils habitaient ensemble, mais comme de simples colocataires, et c'était la première fois que la jeune fille dormait dans le lit d'Antoine. Puisqu'ils venaient tout juste de se déclarer leur amour.

 **[Flash back]**

Il y avait de cela un peu plus de 3 ans, Louisa se trouvait dans sa chambre à surfer sur Internet lorsque que quelqu'un sonna à l'entrée. Comme aucun de ses deux parents ne faisaient mine d'aller ouvrir et que sa grande sœur n'était pas là, elle pesta mais descendit néanmoins les escaliers conduisant au rez-de-chaussé.

Elle entrebâilla le battant.

-Bonjour. C'est pour quoi ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit tout en sortant un pistolet de sa veste et en le pointant sur elle.

-Enchanté Louisa...

Et il planta de sa main libre une seringue dans le cou de la jeune fille, qui sombra en quelques secondes dans les limbes d'un sommeil profond, provoqué par les puissants narcoleptiques se répandant à toute vitesse dans son sang.

A ce moment là, sa mère sortit du salon et se figea en voyant sa fille évanouie au sol devant l'homme inconnu, une arme à la main. Un coup de feu déchira le calme de la campagne environnante, suivi d'un deuxième. Le front percé d'un trou rouge macabre, le père et la mère de Louisa étaient à moitié adossés contre le mur du couloir. Alors, avec calme olympien, le petit châtain glissa son pistolet sous sa veste, enjamba le corps toujours immobile de Louisa barrant la porte d'entrée, déposa un petit papier sur le corps de la mère de famille puis souleva la jeune fille et l'emporta avec lui.

Celle-ci se réveilla la tête lourde, les paupières embrumées et un mal de crâne assourdi résonnant dans ses tempes. La blonde mit quelques secondes à récupérer ses facultés cognitives et lorsque ce fut fait, le choc la fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Elle ne reconnaissait en rien la petite pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, se rappelait sans problème du châtain, de son arme braquée sur elle, de la douleur fulgurante qui lui avait traversée la peau du cou, du noir l'engloutissant sans qu'elle ait la force de lutter. Louisa se recroquevilla sur le lit aux draps blancs et éclata en sanglots, appelant ses parents et espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Hélas, tout était bien réel, et elle se rendormit d'épuisement cette fois, les yeux brûlés par les larmes et la gorge douloureuse.

Elle émergea de nouveau sans avoir aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, la pièce ne comportant aucune fenêtre, aucune horloge, aucun objet qui aurait pu l'aider à estimer la durée de son sommeil. Légèrement plus calme, elle prit le temps d'observer son environnement. Une petite pièce uniquement meublée du lit sur lequel elle se trouvait assise, les murs peints en orange. Cette couleur l'amena inévitablement à penser à sa grande sœur. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, ni à elle ni à leurs parents. Pourvu qu'elle puisse les revoir un jour.

Louisa se leva et au moment où elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour voir si elle pouvait sortir, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme qui n'était pas celui qui l'avait kidnappée. Celui-ci était plus grand que l'autre, avait des yeux bruns, des lunettes et des cheveux pour le moins... étranges. Elle recula pas à pas, complètement affolée par cette intrusion.

-S... s'il-vous-plaît... je… me faites pas de mal...

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Putain, il détestait de plus en plus ce boulot. Détruire une famille entière pour piéger une simple hybride, Mathieu avait complètement craqué.

-Je vais rien te faire.

-Où... où est... Ama3lle... ? Où sont mes parents...?

-Qui c'est, Ama3lle ?

-C'est... ma sœur...

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui mentir.

-Je sais pas où ils sont... mais pas ici... désolé...

Elle se remit à pleurer.

-J... je... laissez-moi... partir... je... veux rentrer chez moi...

Antoine, très gêné, essaya de changer de sujet de conversation.

-Comment tu t'appelles... ?

Aucune réponse.

Il réitéra la question.

Toujours aucune autre réponse que de gros sanglots. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il sortit et referma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Environ une heure plus tard, il revint en portant un plateau-repas. Louisa était assise sur son lit, la tête dans les genoux. Antoine déposa la nourriture à côté d'elle en silence. La voix désormais calme mais coupante et imprégnée de haine de la jeune fille s'éleva.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée ?

-Écoute… je peux répondre à aucune de tes questions…

-Pourquoi ?!

-C'est comme ça… mais je te promets que personne ne te fera du mal tant que tu seras sage, et que tu reverras bientôt ta famille, d'accord ?

-D… d'accord…

-Mange un peu maintenant, il est presque 22h

J'ai dormi tout ce temps ?! pensa-t-elle, effarée. Pas question que je touche à cette assiette. On sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dedans, fut sa réflexion intérieure suivante. Elle tourna délibérément le dos à Antoine et s'allongea sous la chaude couette à sa disposition. Une fois de plus découragé, le jeune homme repartit.

Ce fut le début d'une longue période de refus total de la part de Louisa. Refus de toucher à la nourriture qu'Antoine s'obstinait à lui apporter trois fois par jour, refus de bouger, refus de parler. Elle se laissait dépérir. Mais un jour, ce ne fut pas le chevelu qui entra dans la petite pièce…

-Louisa ?

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix.

-C… c'est vous… c'est vous qui m'avez enlevée…

-Je ne t'ai pas enlevée chérie. J'ai fait ce que tes parents me demandaient.

-Q… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?!

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

 **...**

Elle s'interrompit dans sa réflexion et frissonna. Ce moment était toujours si difficile à rejouer. C'était l'instant de sa vie où toutes ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées.  
Sentant inconsciemment son trouble, Antoine resserra son étreinte sur elle sans même se réveiller. Elle esquissa un sourire et se replongea dans ses pensées.

 **...**

-Tes parents m'ont payé pour que je vous emmène, toi et ta sœur.

-… Vous mentez. Jamais ils auraient fait ça.

-Je te dis la vérité, Louisa. Ils se sont débarrassés de vous à cause de ta sœur.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que ta sœur est une hybride.

Cette phrase l'avait rendue muette durant plusieurs minutes.

-U… Une… hybride…

-Oui, une hybride.

La jeune fille s'était sentie trahie, voire souillée. Sa grande sœur, la personne à laquelle elle avait toujours fait confiance, était une saloperie d'hybride ?! Louisa ne cachait pas, depuis quelques années déjà, son aversion grandissante pour les hybrides, de quelque animal qu'ils soient. Ils la dégoûtaient tout simplement. (*)

Elle reprit, la voix beaucoup plus sèche, ne cherchant pas à lui masquer que désormais sa sœur serait pour elle une pestiférée.

-Et moi alors ? Je n'en suis pas une.

-Ils pensaient que si. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissée enfermée ici toute une semaine. Pour t'étudier et voir s'ils se trompaient ou pas.

-Je n'en suis pas une ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

-Je sais. J'en ai informé tes parents et ils m'ont répondu qu'ils ne te reprendraient pas. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus de toi de toute façon.

Elle se mit à pleurer, une blessure béante s'ouvrant dans son cœur.

-P… Pourquoi… ?

-Je sais pas. Sûrement qu'ils pensent que tu es influencée par ta sœur… mais je pense tout simplement qu'ils ne t'ont jamais aimée.

Sur cette phrase, le jeune homme aux iris gris acier se leva du lit où il venait de s'asseoir avec elle et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Maintenant que je suis sûr que tu n'es pas une hybride, tu peux sortir de cette pièce. Mais dans ton intérêt je resterai dans ce manoir. Il est grand, il y a tout ce que tu voudras, et puis de toute façon tu ne peux plus rentrer chez toi, tes parents te jetteraient à la rue.

Il ouvrit la porte

-Ah au fait… moi c'est Mathieu.

Et il sortit, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille brisée. (**)

Elle était donc restée au manoir, en la compagnie d'Antoine principalement, puisqu'elle ne voyait quasiment jamais Mathieu. De toute façon ça n'était pas plus mal, le petit châtain lui faisait froid dans le dos avec ses yeux métalliques, et elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec le grand chevelu. Et puis au final, après environ un an passé dans la grande demeure, elle avait exprimé son souhait d'aller vivre ailleurs. Antoine lui avait tout naturellement proposé de partager son appartement avec elle. Il l'avait aidée à se reconstruire, elle avait reprise une vie normale, une amitié forte était née entre eux, et aujourd'hui de l'amour, enfin avoué par l'un et l'autre.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose bouleversante qui lui soit arrivée aujourd'hui. Elle avait aussi revu sa sœur. Quand Mathieu lui avait demandé de le rejoindre sur la place à 10h55, elle n'avait pas compris mais avait obéi comme les rares fois où il lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose. Et puis elle l'avait aperçue se précipitant sur elle. Sa grande sœur. Ça avait été comme si un pan de son passé lui retombait dessus, avec tellement de force qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de se laisser enserrer par les deux bras familiers d'Ama3lle, en murmurant son nom. Elle n'avait pas non plus prêté attention à ce qui se disait, et puis avait suivi Ama3lle sans discuter car c'était également ce que le jeune homme aux yeux gris lui avait demandé de faire.

Louisa avait repris ses esprits dans la miteuse chambre d'hôtel où l'hybride chat l'avait emmenée, et tout son dégoût et sa haine pour la fille aux yeux aussi verts que les siens étaient bleus avait refait surface. Elle allait manquer son rendez-vous avec Antoine si ça continuait comme ça ! Elle s'était donc préparée en essayant de bien faire comprendre à sa sœur que son amour pour elle était bien fini, et puis était partie sans se retourner.

La fin de la journée s'était écoulée de façon bien plus agréable que ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Cette idée fit revenir Louisa au présent. Elle était dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait et cela lui suffisait. Elle s'endormit avec un air de bonheur sur le visage.

 **[Ailleurs, au même moment]**

Le « couple » de petite taille avait terminé de manger, et le Maître entretenait la conversation comme si de rien était. Soudain, il se coupa en plein milieu d'une phrase aussi banale que les autres en remarquant la pâleur de son interlocutrice, plus prononcée que quelques minutes auparavant. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire carnassier lorsqu'il en comprit la raison. La chance était de son côté ce soir.

Alnia se sentait de plus en plus mal depuis qu'ils avaient entamé le dessert. Elle ressentait des bouffées de chaleur, suivies de sueurs froides, puis de vertiges. La jeune hybride panda tentait de le cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait et ayant peur d'être punie si elle demandait à aller se coucher. Elle mourait d'envie que le jeune homme mette fin à la conversation qui lui semblait durer depuis des heures.

Elle redressa la tête en entendant le flux monocorde des paroles du châtain, qu'elle avait peu à peu cessé d'écouter, s'arrêter net. Son regard croisa celui couleur acier du Maître, et la lueur dangereuse qu'elle y vit la fit frissonner de peur.

Sans dire un mot, il se leva, fit le tour de la table, la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre.

L'hybride panda retint un soupir de soulagement. Il avait compris qu'elle se sentait mal et il la ramenait pour qu'elle s'allonge. Mais elle se trompait. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour la déposer sur le lit mais traversa la pièce au thème bambou, déverrouilla la porte dont elle se demandait ce qu'elle cachait quand elle attendait qu'on vienne la chercher pour dîner, et entra avec elle. Le battant se referma derrière eux avec un claquement sourd.

Son regard s'habitua lentement à la semi-pénombre tandis qu'elle balayait la petite pièce des yeux, et ce qu'elle y aperçut la glaça d'effroi.

Elle sentit un souffle chaud près de son oreille et une voix murmura

-Bienvenue chez nous…

La pièce était dépourvue de fenêtres et seule une petite ampoule dans un coin et une sorte de cheminée l'éclairaient. Et elle était remplie de plus d'objets à vocation clairement sexuelle qu'Alnia n'en avait jamais vue de toute sa vie. L'hybride chercha à échapper aux mains qui la poussaient vers le centre de la pièce mais c'était peine perdue et quelques secondes plus tard elle était agenouillée de force et attachée, les bras en l'air, par l'intermédiaire de liens en cuir qui se prolongeaient jusqu'au plafond. La jeune fille était terrifiée par sa position qui la mettait à la merci de tout ce que le Maître aurait envie de lui faire subir, mais elle sentait autre chose monter en elle, quelque chose comme… de l'excitation.

Le châtain s'accroupit en face d'elle jusqu'à se trouver à sa hauteur, puis lui sourit.

-Bien installée ?

-… Détache-moi !

Une gifle retentit dans l'espace restreint.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner. C'est clair ?

-…

-Bon. On y reviendra plus tard.

Il se releva pour aller se placer derrière elle. De là, il fit glisser ses main des épaules de sa captive jusqu'à ses hanches. Il sourit en la sentant frissonner sous la caresse. Puis il glissa contre elle jusqu'à être assis dans son dos et commença à lui mordiller la nuque, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire gémir la brune.

-Tu avais l'air de pas comprendre ce qui t'arrivait à la fin du repas, susurra-t-il sans stopper sa délicieuse occupation. Ce sont tes premières chaleurs…

-Mes… chaleurs… ?

-Eh oui… elles sont enfin arrivées, et pile aujourd'hui en plus… le hasard fait bien les choses, tu ne crois pas ?

-…

Il se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Q… qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? geignit l'hybride.

-Je te fais patienter, ma belle, sourit-il en partant.

Laissée seule, dans la quasi obscurité, dans cette position, Alnia sentit vite monter en elle un sentiment qu'elle identifia très facilement, de l'excitation. Mais cette excitation qui avait graduellement remplacé le malaise physique qu'elle éprouvait était teintée de quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. L'hybride ne trouvait pas le mot pour décrire cette sensation inconnue.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle réalisa en rougissant que cette excitation avait pris une proportion importante et que désormais elle avait BESOIN que le Maître la touche. Une sensation de manque. C'était cela. Elle était en manque de sexe. Il fallait que quelqu'un la touche et vite. Elle gémit doucement mais ce gémissement ne servit qu'à faire naître de nouvelles images encore plus salaces dans son esprit. Elle maudit les liens qui enserraient ses poignets. Elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir se toucher, juste une minute, juste pour que cesse cette brûlure intolérable qui irradiait de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle pensa vaguement à ses premières chaleurs comme explication rationnelle à ce qui lui arrivait, mais son esprit analytique, sa raison toute entière, fondirent dans la nouvelle vague de désir qui l'enveloppa. Elle en pleurerait presque, tellement elle souhaitait que le Maître revienne à cet instant et la soulage ! Mais elle dût attendre encore une éternité, une demi-heure, avant que la porte de sa « cellule » ne s'ouvre pour laisser passer la silhouette familière de l'homme qu'elle attendait. Le soupir de soulagement qu'elle poussa ressembla sûrement un peu trop à un gémissement puisque le jeune homme sourit.

-Alors, on est pas patiente, mademoiselle ? On a envie que je m'occupe de toi ?

L'interpellée balança entre son désir de répondre oui sans attendre et sa fierté. Fierté qui l'emporta puisqu'elle ne répondit rien.

-Oh je vois, des envies de rébellion, c'est bien ça ?

-…

Le Maître s'agenouilla en face d'elle et lui caressa la joue. La brûlure de ce simple toucher sur son épiderme à vif suffit à déclencher une avalanche de frissons qui parcoururent le corps de la jeune fille, ainsi qu'un gémissement plus qu'éloquent.

-On dirait que oui…

 **/!\ Début du lemon/torture**

Sur ces mots, il s'employa à la déshabiller lentement, très lentement, tout en faisant bien attention de toucher la peau de sa victime à chaque mouvement mais sans lui donner rien de plus que des effleurements.

Victime qui était d'ailleurs déjà au supplice, alors qu'elle se doutait bien que sa torture ne faisait que commencer. Elle aurait aimé lui crier d'arrêter, elle ne voulait pas se laisser mettre à nu ainsi, devant lui, mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour le lui dire, une nouvelle caresse transformait immédiatement sa phrase déjà avortée en soupir de plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entièrement nue et que lui, toujours habillé, l'observait, elle rougit brusquement en se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais.

Le châtain se releva sans prévenir et se dirigea vers une table contre le mur à droite d'Alnia. Il se saisit d'un des nombreux objets qui y étaient posée et se retourna vers elle. Elle se figea en reconnaissant un vibromasseur. L'idée que cette chose la pénètre lui donnait envie de vomir mais... elle ne pouvait nier que si cela pouvait l'aider à assouvir son excitation, le jouet serait le bienvenu.

Elle protesta faiblement, ce qui ne dissuada aucunement le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il le mit en marche en elle, elle ne put retenir un cri. Lorsqu'il en accéléra la vitesse, le cri redoubla d'intensité. C'était tellement bon ! Elle allait en crever tellement c'était bon ! Alnia avait l'impression de se perdre dans son plaisir. Elle ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. Elle sentait uniquement l'objet qui vibrait avec de plus en plus d'intensité entre ses cuisses massant à la perfection son point G.

Elle renversa sa tête involontairement en arrière alors que la vitesse devenait quasi insoutenable. Son plaisir était tellement intense qu'elle était aux portes de la douleur.

Mais soudain, toutes ces merveilleuses vibrations cessèrent. Elle reprit pied dans la réalité, une sensation de vide vertigineux grandissant en elle et un froid glacial se répandant dans ses membres. Elle tremblait toujours, non plus sous les assauts du plaisir mais sous ceux bien plus cruels et douloureux de la frustration.

-haaaan… e… encore… supplia-t-elle d'une voix légèrement cassée par ses cris précédents.

-Tu en veux encore ? C'est que ça t'a plu alors…

-S... s'il-te-plaît… elle pleurait désormais, le manque devenant de secondes en secondes difficilement supportable.

-Pour ça, il va falloir le mériter… susurra-t-il en lui caressant et pinçant en alternance les tétons.

-Je… ahh… ferai… ce… ce que tu voudras…

-Bien… première condition, tu me vouvoie et tu m'appelle Maître.

-O…oui…

-Oui qui ?

-… oui… Maître…

-Parfait. Ensuite, je veux qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu m'obéisses au pied et à la lettre. Sinon c'est facile, je viendrai t'attacher ici, je te ferai toutes ces préliminaires et puis je partirai en te laissant avec toute la frustration que j'aurai engendrée. Et tu n'auras plus jamais d'orgasme. Tu veux pas que ça arrive… n'est-ce pas ?

-N… Non… Maître.

-Alors jure que tu m'obéiras.

-J… Je le jure !

Elle n'en pouvait plus. L'hybride avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser tellement elle voulait qu'il la soulage, là maintenant. Qu'il en finisse vite avec toutes ses conditions ! Elle accepterait tout pourvu qu'il la baise violemment sans attendre. D'autant qu'après s'en être pris à ses seins, qu'il avait caressés l'un après l'autre puis mis en bouche et sucé, il s'attaquait désormais à son cou, le mordillant et le léchant entre chaque phrase.

-Dernier point, répète après moi… « à partir d'aujourd'hui je vous appartiens, Maître »

Le peu d'honneur qui lui restait refit surface.

-Q… quoi ?! Non pas çaaaaaaah…. !

Encore une fois, sa protestation s'était perdue dans le gémissement qui avait franchi ses lèvres, réflexe provoqué par la vague de plaisir qui était née en elle lorsqu'elle avait senti l'un des doigts du châtain venir taquiner son clitoris et commencer à le caresser doucement, avec le majeur, d'avant en arrière.

-Tu disais ?

-Je… je…

Non, elle ne pouvait pas résister à ça.

-Je… vous appartiens… Maître… chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête pour masquer les quelques larmes qui étaient venues embuer ses yeux.

-Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile que ça… maintenant tu as le droit à ta récompense.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller entièrement, se contentant de baisser son pantalon et de l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un mouvement de la jambe, chemin suivi quelques secondes plus tard par son boxer. Alnia remarqua à son érection dans un état avancé que le Maître devait être plutôt excité par la domination. Mais soudain, une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit lorsque le châtain venait de lui retirer le vibro pour laisser la place à sa virilité.

-A… attendez…

-Quoi ?

-Je… allez-y doucement… s'il-vous-plaît… je suis… vierge…

-Mais ça va être encore plus intéressant ça…

Et il la pénétra d'un coup d'un seul jusqu'à la garde. Putain c'était serré… qu'il aimait se taper des vierges… il commença à bouger les hanches sans attendre, profitant du plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Un plaisir qui n'était pas vraiment partagé puisque de son côté la petite hybride criait de douleur. Les larmes recommencèrent à inonder son visage tandis que son geôlier enchaînait les coups de butoir plus forts les uns que les autres. Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris sourit en sentant un lubrifiant d'une nouvelle nature s'ajouter à celui déjà conséquent de la mouille de sa victime, du sang. Enfin ça devenait intéressant… la couleur rouge tâchant déjà le sol sous les cuisses de l'hybride l'excita encore plus et il finit par jouir avec délectation dans un cri mal étouffé. Lorsqu'il se retira, il sentit le corps de la jeune fille se relâcher tandis que ses yeux se fermaient petit-à-petit, signe qu'elle était en train de s'évanouir. Il la gifla.

-Je t'interdis de tomber dans les pommes, grogna-t-il. J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il se dirigea alors vers la cheminée et s'empara d'une tige de métal dont l'extrémité était plongée dans les braises. Faisant le tour du corps à moitié inanimé de la petite brune, muni du fer chauffé au rouge, il se plaça dans le dos de celle-ci et appliqua d'un geste ferme l'extrémité rougeoyante sur la peau d'Alnia, entre les deux omoplates. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Son dos s'arqua dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à la brûlure insoutenable qui lui cuisait la peau tandis que s'échappait de sa bouche grande ouverte un hurlement de souffrance pure.

Après quelques secondes de calvaire pour l'hybride, le châtain retira le métal de son contact avec l'épiderme et alla le reposer près de la cheminée. Puis il se rhabilla et sortit, satisfait de sa soirée. Alnia ne le vit pas faire puisqu'elle s'était évanouie pour de bon sous la douleur bien trop forte. Dans son dos, marqué au fer rouge, le blason du Maître.

 **/!\ Fin du lemon/torture**

* * *

(*) Le racisme envers les hybrides existe dans cet univers  
Et oui on peut en déduire que Louisa est une connasse xD

(**) Oui je sais, elle est beaucoup trop crédule...

Petit résumé du lemon: le Maître à profité des chaleurs d'Alnia et de sa frustration pour lui faire accepter certaines conditions, dont celle qui consiste à accepter qu'elle lui appartient.  
Ensuite, il lui a marqué au fer rouge son blason dans le dos.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
Review? ^^

Plein de bisous et à bientôt! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Salut :)

Ce que je poste ici c'est le dernier chapitre des _Aventures du double A_ que j'ai en ma possession et qui n'avait jamais été ni corrigé ni discuté, en fait pas retravaillé du tout.  
Je prend moi-même l'initiative de le poster parce que je considère ça comme un chapitre qui peut servir de conclusion à cette fiction, et je n'avais pas envie de laisser cette fic sur un chapitre sans "point final". Alnia n'a pas été consultée à ce sujet parce que nous ne sommes plus en contact, mais étant donné que ce chapitre c'était elle qui l'avait écrit j'imagine que c'est comme ça qu'elle voulait qu'il soit publié. Je n'y ai rien modifié à part des corrections d'orthographe nécessaires.

Ce chapitre n'était pas destiné à servir de fin mais juste de chapitre de "pause" avant de relancer l'histoire pour une deuxième partie, ni même destiné à sortir sous cette forme là puisque personnellement il ne me convient absolument pas, mais il n'a jamais pu être retravaillé à deux. Je suis désolée s'il ne vous plait pas ou vous semble inférieur au reste de la fiction.

 _Les Aventures du double A_ c'était une collaboration avec Alnia qui nous a demandé beaucoup de travail, d'investissements, et nous a donné beaucoup de plaisir à créer, alors elle méritait quand même d'avoir droit à une fin, même incomplète et peu satisfaisante. Je sais qu'énormément de questions, de mystères et d'énigmes ont été soulevés tout au long de cette histoire, mais ces questions n'auront jamais de réponse. A vous d'imaginer ensuite ce qu'il vous plaira, cette fiction s'arrête ici.  
Merci de nous avoir lues pendant tout le temps qu'a duré cette collab, merci pour vos reviews et vos conseils, nous vous devons beaucoup.

Si vous voulez laisser des reviews et que vous voulez que nous puissions les voir toutes les deux, Alnia et moi, postez votre message dans les reviews de cette fic pour que je le lise, et allez lui écrire le même message dans ses MP pour qu'elle le lise aussi, il est très peu probable en effet qu'elle vienne lire les reviews ici.

Sur ce, le 12ème et dernier chapitre des _Aventures du double A_ , par Alnia.

* * *

Depuis ces événements, deux longues années s'étaient écoulées.  
Alnia vivait toujours dans cet effroyable manoir où elle était violentée chaque journée par cet être qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer malgré les humiliations qu'il lui faisait subir.

Elle ne pleurait plus.  
Elle ne souriait plus.  
Elle ne vivait plus.

Tant et si bien que le Maître la laissait sortir à sa guise, sachant qu'elle reviendrait vite pour le supplier de la prendre violement, car oui, pour son plus grand plaisir, la charmante jeune fille était tout simplement accro à cette domination qu'il exerçait sur elle.  
Quand il devait s'absenter de son manoir chéri pour une durée de plus de deux jours, il la prenait avec lui, et elle le suivait docilement.

Physiquement, elle avait beaucoup changé.  
Les premiers temps, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de régler tous ses chagrins par la nourriture. Elle mangeait de manière compulsive et ne faisait rien pour s'en empêcher.  
Les kilos avaient fini par naturellement s'installer sur son corps, ne gênant pourtant pas le moins du monde son tortionnaire, qui au contraire lui fournissait de la nourriture en quantité.  
Elle se moquait totalement de son apparence physique.  
Son unique occupation était d'attendre Maître sagement, regardant fixement la porte.  
Elle s'était résignée.  
Elle ne connaitrait plus d'autre vie.  
Elle ne reverrait plus Ama3lle, ni aucune des personnalités de son Mathieu qu'elle aimait tant.

De son côté, Ama3lle resplendissait.

Elle était libre ! Libre ! Après tout ce que lui avait fait subir l'être dont elle n'osait toujours pas prononcer le nom, de peur qu'il ne resurgisse soudain pour lui voler sa nouvelle vie.

La seule chose qui entachait sa vie d'aujourd'hui était la mort de Louisa à la suite d'un accident idiot. Celle-ci avait voulu tuer sa sœur. Un jour où Ama3lle mangeait tranquillement dans un petit café, Louisa s'était élancée sur elle, couteau à la main. Seulement elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une vitre les séparait, vitre qui se brisa et lui ouvrit le corps. Ama3lle avait été brisée après cet incident. Sa propre sœur, celle qu'elle aimait tant, celle pour qui elle s'était sacrifiée pendant tant de temps... voulait la tuer. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se remettre de cela.

Elle avait perdu un œil durant l'attaque, le droit.  
Elle arborait donc naturellement un cache œil de couleur blanc sur son joli visage qui s'était légèrement affiné. Son autre œil avait perdu en intensité de vie mais était toujours d'un merveilleux vert émeraude.  
Ses cheveux autrefois, si lisses, ondulaient à présent légèrement sur les pointes  
Quand elle passait dans la rue, les gens se retournaient pour la regarder, époustouflés par tant de beauté.  
Oui, elle était devenue une très belle femme et le savait.  
Son corps mince et élancé, sa peau laiteuse, ses cheveux noirs, sa coupe originale, ses lèvres finement maquillées ainsi que le léger mascara qu'elle mettait pour amplifier son regard, attiraient les hommes.

Mais elle les rejetait tous. Elle n'en voulait pas.

Le seul qui l'avait jadis intéressée était à présent en dépression et elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme elle avait souffert en découvrant Antoine dans les bras de sa sœur.  
Elle resterait seule et c'était très bien.  
Cela lui arrivait parfois de coucher avec quelques splendides jeunes femmes, mais c'était bien sûr toujours elle qui dominait.  
La seule fois où l'on pouvait la voir coucher avec un homme était lors de sa période de chaleur, où elle ne pouvait pas se soulager toute seule.

Mais malgré cela, elle pleurait. Elle souriait. Elle vivait.

Il y avait dans son cœur une personne qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.  
Alnia. Sa sauveuse, la fille à qui elle devait tout, et que pourtant, elle avait abandonnée à son triste sort.  
Elle gardait toujours sur elle un collier pour lui rendre hommage.  
Un collier noir et blanc.  
Un collier en forme de panda.


End file.
